


Un coup de battement

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Tragedy, Âme sensible s'abstenir
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Après avoir trouvé un sort approprié, Miles décide de tout faire pour le faire revenir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Les conséquences, il en avait que faire enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma nouvelle histoire. Je reviens à mes amours perdus, ce que j'adore écrire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit une histoire comme ça. Lisait à vos risques et périls. Bonne lecture à tous.

Tout cela n’avait pas de sens, pas de saveur. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas avancer, c’était injuste. C’était une torture, je ne pouvais pas y croire qu’il était mort. On avait gagné la bataille, mais on était loin de gagner la guerre. Peter était mort, mon mentor, mon petit ami était mort, partit en un éclair. Si j’avais su que cette bataille me coûterait la seule personne que je chérissais dans mon cœur, je ne l’aurais pas laissé traverser les dimensions une nouvelle fois pour m’aider. Je me sentais abject, fautif de tout ce foutoir. Je me culpabilisais, je n’arrivais pas à me pardonner. Et le pire, c’était que je n’avais même pas eu l’occasion de lui dire au revoir. Voyant juste son corps tomber du ciel, s’écrasant au sol, inerte même pas un cri, un gémissement. Je l’avais vu sans le voir, c’était juste un silence pesant, un ralentissement du temps où sa vie avait été aspiré par ce démon. C’était tellement étrange, je n’avais pas réagi, je n’avais pas pleuré, je n’avais pas crié. J’étais abasourdi par la tournure de la situation, je ne pouvais pas mettre un mot. Qu’importe ce que, Gwen faisait pour essayer d’insuffler la vie, Peter était déjà parti.

Ce jour-là, je m’étais figé à deux mètres d’eux, voyant ne comprenant pas la situation. Les informations n’arrivaient pas bien dans ma conscience. Mon cœur s’était brisé sans que je me rende compte. J’étais sorti de mon corps, regardant toute cette scène dans le regard d’un spectateur. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais rien dire. Tout était si lourd, j’avais eu peur de m’approcher d’eux et de voir ses yeux sans vie me regardant, me hantant à vie me disant que c’était de ma faute. Alors, j’avais fait la seule chose lâche de ma vie, je m’étais enfui parce que je ne pouvais pas admettre cette situation, j’entendais encore la voix de Gwen désespérer qui m’appelait en larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, Peter n’était pas simplement mon ami, c’était mon compagnon de vie. Je refusais de le voir, je ne pouvais pas, mais Gwen me l’avait fait admettre et seigneur qu’est-ce que je l’avais détesté. J’avais pleuré jusqu’à l’épuisement ne voyant que ma souffrance. Gwen aussi avait encore perdu un ami en tant que Spider Man, un allié, la perte d’un ami. La douleur se lisait clairement sur son visage, profondément ancrée dans son regard bleu.

Mais je n’avais que faire, ma douleur m’avait transcendé et je refusais de voir autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas tenir sans lui. Même si Gwen était restée dans ma dimension pour m’aider. Cette peine que je ressentais qu’elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait pas me la faire traverser, car mes parents ne comprenaient pas mes réactions. J’étais une loque, je n’avais plus rien à faire de la vie. J’en voyais tout chier, ce qui me causait plein de problèmes avec mes parents, à l’école. J’ai été vraiment horrible aussi avec mon meilleur ami, Ganke qui essayait juste de m’aider aussi, mais, je l’ai envoyé bouler parce que j’étais en colère contre moi, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir au monde entier parce que c’était moi qui avait pris la décision de demander de l’aide. Mais le temps passait, je me comportais convenablement, j’étais docile envers mes parents, mais à l’intérieur de moi, c’était un enfer. J’avais réussi à convaincre Gwen que j’allais bien et qu’elle devait retourner dans son monde en disant que j’avais Ganke en qui je pouvais compter et c’était vrai.

J’étais un menteur, j’étais un tricheur. Ce que j’allais faire était contre les lois de la nature. J’avais une idée précise. Mais pour cela, je devais déterrer le cadavre de mon compagnon. Je n’avais plus de limites, j’avais besoin de lui. J’étais sérieux, j’avais une mission à accomplir et personne ne pouvait m’en empêcher. Un mois sans lui alors que je l’avais tous les jours. C’était ironique comment Ganke et Gwen m’avaient dit qu’il était en paix, j’avais eu juste envie de rigoler et de répondre sarcastiquement, mais je m’étais retenu pour ne pas leur causer de peine. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Peter ni maintenant ni jamais.

…

Le cadavre de Peter était allongé sur le sol de l’entrepôt, sa peau était bleue, ses lèvres étaient violettes, ses membres se putréfiaient. L’odeur était soutenable, j’ai eu même peur quand ses yeux s’étaient ouverts, ce bleu si profond me regardait, sa tête tournait vers moi. Je n’étais plus un enfant qui avait peur du noir, j’étais un adolescent de seize ans qui avait trop vécu pour laisser tomber maintenant. Mes vêtements étaient recouverts de terre, mes chaussures, mes mains, mes ongles, mon visage. Je frottais de temps en temps mes yeux qui me piquaient. Ce sort que je devais l’utiliser, je l’avais trouvé au fond d’une bibliothèque qui ne m’inspirait pas confiance. C’était quelqu’un qui m’avait aidé. J’avais passé des semaines à chercher jusqu’à le trouver dans ces dépôts caverneux qui faisaient écho à chaque pas que je faisais. C’était une vieille bibliothèque, je pouvais rester des heures à le lire ne me souvenant même pas du temps, il n’y avait que mon estomac qui me ramenait à l’ordre. Je dormais peu pour étudier le livre que j’avais pris en photo parce que c’était un ouvrage rare qui ne sortait pas du bâtiment m’avait dit le bibliothécaire. Je n’avais pas eu honte de prendre les pages en photos. Je pensais perdre la raison en me disant que ces formules n’étaient qu’une plaisanterie, mais je vivais dans un monde où il y avait des super pouvoirs, des sorciers, des démons alors oui, je devais y croire même si c’était difficile de rencontrer un véritable bouquin sur la nécromancie.

Quand je ne pouvais pas étudier ce livre à la maison ou à l’école à cause de Ganke, je venais dans cet entrepôt vide que j’avais rencontré par hasard. J’avais passé du temps ici où la lumière du jour ne passait pas, inquiétant mes parents qui me punissaient à chaque fois que je manquais un cours, à chaque fois que je n’étais pas dans mon lit la nuit. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Alors pour détendre cette tension, je parlais avec Peter, racontant mes journées, mes angoisses, mes peurs, mais surtout lui promettant de lui faire revenir coûte que coûte. Je pleurais parfois lui disant qu’il me manquait, que ses plaisanteries me manquaient, que nos combats me manquaient ainsi que notre intimité. J’étais devenu l’ombre de moi-même, mais j’essayais de donner le change. Je ne savais pas combien de fois, Peter m’avait mis en garde pour les sorts. Il m’avait même dit à plusieurs reprises que : « Les sorts étaient imprévisibles, qu’ils ne fonctionnaient jamais comme on pouvait le souhaiter. Qu’il faudrait toujours faire attention ». Je pouvais l’admettre que je ne connaissais rien, mais durant des années, la magie m’avait intéressé pour comprendre les pouvoirs d’autres personnes.

Maintenant, tenant le sort qui pourrait me le faire revenir dans mes mains tremblantes, je demandais pardon silencieusement à Peter pour ce que j’allais faire. C’était injuste sa mort, il n’aurait pas dû partir comme ça. Peter méritait mieux bon sang, il avait tant sacrifié pour les êtres humains. Je méritais son amour, je méritais son sourire, je méritais tout ce qu’il voulait me donner. Et nos mondes avaient la chance de l’avoir. C’était triste de voir qu’à aucun moment l’adulte qu’il était, ne s’était pas apitoyé sur son sort, de sa situation. Il prenait les choses comme ils venaient sans jamais se plaindre concrètement. Je voulais lui donnait ce qu’il m’avait donné alors c’était ma seule chance de pouvoir le ramener parmi nous. Cette nuit, je m’étais forcé à dormir pour ce que j’allais faire pour demain. Mes rêves n’étaient qu’intensités, sans saveur. C’était agité et indistincte, Peter était dedans. Quelqu’un ou quelque chose d’inchangée, aucune tendresse, aucun rire juste de la froideur, son regard qui m’épiait, me demandant ce que j’allais faire. Je m’étais senti coupable mais au réveil, je n’ai eu que le souvenir de notre premier fois où ses mains s’étaient posées sur mon corps, lui à l’intérieur de moi m’amenant à l’orgasme. Peter ce jour-là, c’était senti si coupable après.

Mais je m’en fichais. J’avais donné mon accord, je voulais qu’il m’aime, qu’il me fasse l’amour. Je m’étais senti si bien dans ses bras. Qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal, qu’il m’avait fait même promettre que si un jour, je me sentais pas à l’aise que je voulais plus être avec lui, je devais lui dire. C’était impensable pour moi. Cet homme me donnait tout ce que j’avais besoin, je ne cherchais pas, je l’avais trouvé depuis ce jour, cela en valait la peine puisqu’on était toujours ensemble. Je n’étais plus un enfant certes, j’étais encore un adolescent, mais qui savait prendre ces décisions. Ce que je partageais avec l’adulte était précieux, magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans moi. Seule l’alarme qui clignotait dans ma chambre me donnait l’heure. Je devais juste faire attention à ce que j’allais faire aujourd’hui, je m’étais préparé vite fais. Ganke comme d’habitude était parti, il commençait toujours plus tôt le vendredi. Ce soir, je rentrerais chez moi pour passer le week-end avec mes parents. Mes parents n’étaient plus sûrement à la maison. Ma mère infirmière partait toujours avant mon père qui travaillait dans la police. J’étais assez grand pour empêcher mon père de venir me chercher.

Je devais jouer à la perfection mon rôle pour ne pas me faire choper par mon meilleur ami qui se doutait de quelque chose. Mais Ganke comprendrait, il le savait que j’étais avec Peter. Un ami qui ne nous jugeait pas de toute façon, c’était Peter quand même. C’était quelqu’un de complètement gentil, de complètement respectueux, de complètement remarquable et de complètement amoureux de moi. C’était facile d’être avec lui que d’être avec quelqu’un de mon âge. Avec mon petit ami, je me sentais protéger, valable et entendu. Il n’y avait pas de crise sauf quand je le faisais qui lui donnait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Peter était quelqu’un en or, mon existence. Je retenais de pleurer, empêchant mes larmes de couler. Je devais tenir jusqu’à ce soir. Un sourire aux lèvres qui sonnait faux, mais comme ces personnes ne me connaissaient pas, c’était facile à faire. J’étais complètement nerveux, mon cœur battait à la chamade à la dernière sonnerie de cours.

— Miles’’ m’appela mon ami qui me courrait après. Le pauvre, il n’en pouvait plus,- mon dieu ce que je déteste faire le sport le vendredi’’ dit-il essoufflé, mon sourire était discret. Je ne voulais pas être impoli, mais Peter m’attendait et je le devais le faire vite parce que c’était aujourd’hui ou jamais,- Miles, tu m’écoutes !’’ il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Si mes parents’’ ma voix était monotone, je le voyais sans le voir.

— Je sais, tu me l’as déjà dit’’ en soupirant, me regardant comme s’il ne me connaissait pas peut-être que c’était vrai. Ces derniers temps non depuis sa mort je n’étais plus la même personne,- Miles,’’ il avait du mal à dire mon nom, il gloussa de peur de me blesser sûrement.

— Il faut que j’y aille’’ d’une voix terne en lui donnant un éphémère sourire qui n’arrivait même pas à mes yeux. Depuis combien de temps, je n’avais pas souri ? Depuis combien de temps, je n’étais plus insouciant ?

— Miles, je suis là, tu le sais pas vrai’’ il y avait du doute dans sa voix, je voulais lui dire que ça va aller, mais je n’arrivais pas à me mentir à moi-même surtout s’il avait ce regard inquiet posé sur moi,- si tu as besoin d’aide…

Comme une suggestion, mais je ne prêtais pas attention que je partais, il ne m’arrêta pas. Le ciel s’assombrissait à mesure que je sautais entre les bâtiments. Le soleil était déjà couché, il y avait plein de couleur avant que tout ne s’assombrisse. Ce souvenir était là, je ne voulais pas le voir ou l’entendre me dire à quel point j’étais heureux dans ses bras, assit au bord d’un bâtiment en train de regarder le soleil se coucher. La vie n’était plus pareille et ce soir, elle le sera moins. Je voyais l’entrepôt au loin, regardant si personne ne me voyait rentrer avant d’entrée par la fenêtre, tombant au sol, regardant son visage tellement pâle.

— Laissez-lui tranquille’’ j’ai crié de peur que ces maudits animaux lui fasse du mal que je chutais les rats qui s’enfuyaient,- je suis désolé, j’aurais dû savoir que ces bêtes dégoûtantes allaient venir attirer par ton odeur’’ en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Cette place était vraiment sinistre la nuit, l’odeur était écœurante. L’envie de vomir était présente, j’avais mal au cœur alors que je prenais des bougies dans le sac que j’avais laissé hier ici. Il faisait noir dans les recoins de l’entrepôt, j’ai allumé les bougies les plaçant soigneusement autour du sceau dessiné où le corps de Peter était installé. J’ai pris le bol et le couteau et entailla la paume de ma main gauche. La douleur était soutenable, sentant le couteau glissait dans ma chair, ouvrant la peau où le sang atténuait la douleur coulant directement dans le bol. J’ai gémi plusieurs fois, ma tête tournait un peu, j’ai serré ma main blessée pour arrêter le sang alors que je prenais un bandage pour entourer la plaie. Je me sentais un peu dépasser, la formule était compliquée à faire, mais je l’avais bien étudié pour ne pas foirer. Je tremblais alors que je me mettais debout commençant à réciter une partie du sort, le bol à la main. Ma main gauche me faisait mal alors qu’avec celle de droite, j’irriguais le corps de Peter de mon sang. Je voyais fasciner le sang être absorbé par son corps.

Déposant le bol par terre, prenant le briquet allumant de mes mains tremblantes, mon souffle coupé, ma poitrine douloureuse. Je continuais, il n’y avait plus de retour en arrière. Je me tenais debout tant bien que mal en entrant au milieu du cercle entre les jambes de Peter. La puanteur était à son maximum, j’avais des haut-le-cœur. Mes yeux me brûlaient, le soufre était trop intense dans la pièce. Mon corps devenait soudain lourd, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus que j’étais tombé sur le corps de Peter. Je devais tenir, la douleur me transperçait, mes oreilles, mes yeux pulsaient, du sang coulait d’eux tombant sur le corps de mon petit ami. Je le savais à quel, c’était dangereux ce sort et si je me trompais même sur la plus petite chose alors je pouvais cesser d’exister. Cette pensée ne me terrifiait pas, je ne ressentais plus rien à part l’envie de voir ses pupilles bougeaient et d’entendre sa voix encore. De toute façon, si j’échouais, je le trouverais dans un autre monde. Ironique, pas vrai.

Le briquet dans les mains, j’ai cliqué une dernière fois et le déposai sur la pile des ingrédients que j’avais minutieusement rassemblés pour ce soir. Je sentais mon corps brûlaient de l’intérieur, mes cheveux se soulevaient caressant ma nuque, mon front. Le vent se soulever dans la pièce, tout tournoyer, je n’étais que concentré dans son regard vif, mais si vide. Je sentais mon corps se soulevait, je ne tenais plus rien, je sentais comme des fouets sur mon dos, mes gémissements étaient éparpillés dans l’entrepôt, ma voix devenait rauque à mesure que la douleur s’intensifier. J’étais au-dessus de son corps inerte, des flashes illuminaient son visage pâle. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes cris étaient intenables, je le sentais cette question et bien sûr, que je le voudrais. Ma colonne vertébrale se resserrait douloureusement, mes larmes tombaient sur son corps qui commençait à monter aussi. L’éclair traversa mon corps vers lui. Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi mal, aussi démuni. Que d’un coup, tout s’arrêta nos corps tombèrent au sol. Ma tête se cogna contre son torse, je n’arrivais plus à respirer, mais j’ai regardé son regard pendant longtemps, mais rien ne se passait.

Ce n’était pas possible, je n’avais pas fait ça pour rien. Je refusais de le croire même si je devais mettre tout mon sang. C’était là que je les ai vu bouger, ses iris si bleus, tellement élégant, tellement généreux, tellement honnête que je me suis trouvé être balancé, mon corps percuta le mur, tombant inévitablement au sol, crachant du sang, mais je n’avais que faire. Il était en vie, Peter était en vie, son corps bougeait. Et puis plus rien, je me sentais partir, mon corps n’en pouvait plus.

À suivre…

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

J’entendais une voix m’appeler. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, se pulsaient. Je gémissais de détresse, mon crâne était lourd. Mes paupières, j’avais du mal à les ouvrir. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je commençais à paniquer. Cette voix ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, des mains caressèrent mon front, mon crâne, j’ai gémi de bonheur. Quelque chose qui me faisait pas mal.

— Miles, ouvre les yeux s’il te plaît, il faut que tu m’aides, j’ai faim’’ une voix inquiète m’appelant désespéreraient, mais je n’arrivais pas. J’étais si fatigué que j’étais tombé dans l’inconscience. Je me sentais si froid en ouvrant les yeux sur ce plafond si moche si amoché par le temps.

Mon ventre me faisait mal que je me suis vite retourné pour vomir à même le sol. Ma bouche avait le goût du sang, ma gorge était en feu, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Tout me faisait mal, ma vision était floue. Je pouvais entendre mon propre cœur battre vivement dans ma poitrine. J’ai avalé ma salive sans faire exprès, le goût était amer, acide. Je n’avais plus de force dans les bras que je m’étais effondré à nouveau sur le sol sur mon vomi à plat ventre. Mon dos m’étirait, ma bouche était sèche alors que j’essayais de me relever à nouveau, mon regard petit à petit se conformait aux ténèbres. Je voyais mieux qu’avant j’ai léché mes lèvres sèches, crachant le sang dans ma bouche par terre. J’étais dans le cercle, je me souvenais d’être envoyé dans le mur. Pourquoi ? Et tout était revenu, mon cœur ne fit qu’un cherchant du regard désespérément, Peter. Où était-il ? Est-ce que j’avais rêvé ? Pourquoi mes vêtements étaient entachés de sang ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas ici ? Est-ce que je perdais la tête ? Je devais partir à sa recherche, je n’étais pas fou quand une vision me prit me faisant tomber au sol.

Une femme courrait criant à l’aide. Elle était en sang, il y avait une partie de sa joue qui manquait. Je m’approchais d’elle, mes mains l’agrippèrent, j’ai senti mes dents croquer dans sa chair que la vision s’arrêta nette me coupant le souffle. Mon cœur battait trop vite, je ne voulais même pas y penser, ce goût, je le sentais encore. Mais je n’avais que faire que je me suis vite levé pour aller le chercher. Je courrais alors que je n’étais pas en forme, que ma douleur était présente, mais je ne voulais que le voir. J’avais besoin de lui, mon corps était si froid alors que je courrais dans les rues, mon regard cherchait à chaque recoin. J’étais essoufflé, je ne pouvais plus. Ce sort avait marché alors que je voyais des empreintes de pas ensanglantés aller dans la direction ouest. Je voulais juste le retrouver. Pourquoi il n’était pas resté ? Est-ce qu’il était en colère contre moi ? Est-ce qu’il le savait ce que je venais de faire ? Je voulais le voir, je voulais le voir.

— Je veux te voir’’ j’ai crié dans la nuit alors que j’étais en mauvais état si quelqu’un venait à m’attaquer.

Chaque pas que je faisais, c’était comme une pénitence pour moi. Mon dos me foudroyait de douleur, je commençais à hoqueter doucement, ma bouche était vraiment sèche. Mes yeux étaient lourds, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne me répondait pas ?

— Peter’’ en gémissant de douleur, mes larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues, je soufflais de temps en temps. Je voyais tout tourner autour de moi. Une pensée me vint pourquoi je n’avais pas lu les avertissements. Je me sentais piégé, observais, mes sens étaient en alerte. Le danger se rapprochait. Mes jambes tremblaient, je transpirais beaucoup à mesure que mes pas se ralentissaient, me mettant en position de combat même si je n’étais pas en état. C’était la plus longue rue, je ne fonctionnais pas bien. J’étais désorienté quelque chose m’appeler.

— Miles’’ une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille se posa au sol, mon corps n’était plus en mode combat, je n’étais plus en danger. Je voulais dire quelque chose, mes larmes embrumaient ma vue alors que ses mains m’attiraient vers lui pour m’entourer de ses bras. J’étais enfin chez moi, sentant son odeur si distincte, mais cette fois-ci mélangeait au soufre. Il était si chaud, je tremblais dans ses bras. Il me chuchotait calmement dans mes oreilles que tout allait bien se passer.

— Peter’’ j’ai dit doucement son nom comme si je rêvais.

— Je suis là, mon tournesol’’ en déposant ses lèvres sur mon front. Un liquide coula de mon front naviguant de mon nez vers ma bouche. J’ai froncé les sourcils, j’ai nettoyé mon visage voyant du sang dans mes mains.

— Tu es blessé’’ dis-je inquiet le repoussant pour le voir mais ce n’était pas ça. Dans la béatitude de le voir, je n’avais pas remarqué à quel point ses vêtements était couvert de sang, son visage,- mais Peter qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?’’ j’essayais de ne pas trop m’inquiéter.

— Je m’étais réveillé comme ça’’ il fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots,- je pensais que je t’avais blessé, c’est pour ça que j’étais parti’’ sa respiration était calme, son regard intense était posé sur moi, m’observant, m’épiant même. Je me sentais tout d’un coup mal à l’aise.

— Je vais bien, j’étais plus préoccupé pour toi’’ mes mots étaient dits, le souffle me manquait.

_Cela ne tenait pas la route,_ dit ma conscience.

— Miles, je suis un adulte, je sais me débrouiller tout seul’’ son sourire chaleureux, son regard attentionné, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

_C’était vide_ , continua ma conscience.

— Tais-toi’’ j’ai dit à haute voix, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Miles !’’ sa voix était dubitative.

— Non, ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi en quelque sorte’’ dis-je à la va-vite, rougissant de honte, dansant d’un pied sur l’autre cherchant sûrement son réconfort.

— Je vois’’ d’une voix douce,- Miles qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?’’ dit-il en s’approchant de moi, il prit ma main gauche,- tu es blessé.

— C’est une longue histoire, Peter’’ dis-je nerveusement, je voulais le sauter dans les bras pour qu’il me câline à nouveau. J’avais besoin de lui.

— Mes vêtements sont poisseux, c’est désagréable’’ dit-il alors que je l’observais. Son corps était comme avant il n’y avait plus aucun trou, plus de lèvres violettes, plus de peau pâle. Il déposa une bise sur ma main bander, j’ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure en lui souriant,- ça sent bon’’ dit-il distrait.

— Qu’est-ce qui sent bon ?’’ j’étais intrigué par sa façon d’être.

— Toi’’ d’une voix charmante alors que sa main droite caressait ma joue, il se pencha ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes délicatement, je me suis senti électrifié par un simple baiser,- tu es délicieux’’ sa langue lécha ma joue droite de bas en haut nettoyant le sang. Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine, son regard était vitreux, il continua jusqu’à mon oreille où j’ai gémi. Il émit un rire et mordilla mon lobe.

— Peter’’ je ne pouvais pas contenir mes gémissements, mes jambes tremblaient de fatigue, de désir. Je voulais juste me reposer,- je suis fatigué, Bee’’ posant ma tête sur sa poitrine, mon regard était vers le bas où je voyais du sang coulait de ses vêtements. Il y en avait tellement dégoulinant sur le sol, je ne comprenais pas, il avait absorbé mon sang alors pourquoi ?

— Moi aussi, mon tournesol’’ en caressant mes cheveux bouclés crépus,- j’ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche, avoir un bon sommeil et demain, tu m’expliqueras ce qui s’est passé, d’accord’’ en me regardant, son sourire était si beau mais si…

Faux, dit ma conscience. J’allais me donner encore en spectacle devant Peter si je ne pouvais pas taire cette voix qui m’irritait. J’étais tout simplement fatigué pour penser correctement. J’étais juste content de retrouver mon compagnon même si je ne le montrais pas vraiment. Ce n’était pas normal d’être aussi fatigué, d’être aussi lourd, je ne pouvais plus respirer, mon ventre se tordait.

— Miles, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ de l’inquiétude dans son visage, je le voyais essayer de trouver la solution alors que moi j’étais juste perdu.

— Je me sens mal, je suis, je suis’’ à souffle court,- je me, je me sens pas bien, Bee’’ mon cœur s’accélérait me faisant terriblement souffrir.

— Je suis là, chut, ça va aller’’ sa voix était agréable à entendre que je m’étais évanoui sous son regard inquiet.

…

J’étais immobile étendu sur le lit, mes yeux étaient écarquillés. Je n’avais pas la perception complète de mon corps. Je n’arrivais pas à bouger, j’essayais par tous les moyens mon cœur s’accéléra, je n’entendais que ça. J’essayais de crier à l’aide, mais ma voix ne voulait pas sortir. Quelque chose me regardait, j’essayais de voir, mais impossible ma tête ne voulait pas bouger. Cette sensation, d’être épié était toujours là alors que j’essayais de me calmer. C’était tellement oppressant, sentant mon corps être écrasé par la pesanteur, par quelque chose. C’était à ce moment-là que j’avais senti quelque chose frôlé mon ventre sans jamais descendre vers mes jambes pour m’emmener. Et pourtant, il n’y avait que du vide, la fenêtre était fermée, ce n’était pas le vent. Je commençais à trembler, mais bizarrement, je ne sentais plus rien. J’étais paniqué et en même temps calme. Une sensation très étrange alors que je commençais à manquer de souffle lorsque j’ai senti des lèvres touchaient les miennes, c’était omniprésent et suffocant.

C’était une sensation humide sentant quelque chose coulait dans ma gorge, un goût connut que je n’arrivais pas à identifier, je me sentais étouffer. J’étais en proie aux frissons les plus violents que je n’avais jamais éprouvés, mais mon corps ne pouvait pas bouger, sentant des dents sur mon cou, perforant ma chair. La douleur en transperçant ma peau me fit ouvrir les yeux, le cœur battant à la chamade, le souffle court, mon regard vers le plafond. J’étais en conflit avec moi-même, essayant de trouver une quelconque tranquillité. J’ai tout de suite posé ma main sur mon cou pour voir s’il y avait quelque chose, mais rien du tout, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar parmi tant d’autres. Cependant, je sentais encore les frôlements sur mon corps, un goût de fer dans ma bouche. J’ai frissonné violemment, je sentais un besoin irrésistible de boire de l’eau. Ma tête me faisait mal, une migraine sûrement. Pourquoi je n’avais qu’une chemise sur moi ? Mon ventre grogna, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je me suis assis sur le lit, un verre posé dans la petite table que j’ai pris pour boire. La sensation de sécheresse était atténuée. J’essayais d’être concis avec moi-même.

Ce n’était pas chez moi, cette chambre ressemblait plutôt plus à un hôtel. Il y avait un placard devant moi, mon regard se porta plus loin où il y avait une minie cuisine et sûrement la salle de bain. Pourquoi j’étais ici ? Les souvenirs de la soirée prenaient un peu de temps pour arriver à moi alors que je pensais que mes parents allaient me tuer de ne pas être rentré. Ganke, oui, il me couvrait, c’était vrai. Peter, un mot, un prénom important que je me suis levé, je me suis précipité dans la salle de bain sans réfléchir. J’ai ouvert la porte et le pauvre sursauta. J’allais dire quelque chose quand j’ai remarqué ses bras plein de trace de griffure très rouge.

— Miles, c’est pas vrai, tu m’as fait peur’’ dit-il en passant une main dans son visage pour enlever l’eau qui coulait.

— Désolé, Peter’’ ma voix était toute petite presque fautive, je me sentais ridicule dans cette situation, j’ai fait la seule chose que je voulais faire, je suis rentré dans la douche, il hoqueta de surprise alors que j’entourais sa taille de mes mains. Il m’avait manqué comme pas possible, il n’y avait que dans ce moment alors que l’eau mouillait mes vêtements que je pouvais laisser tomber mes larmes silencieusement. Une main posa sur mes cheveux mouillaient, les caressant. J’émis un souffle de bonheur.

— Qu’est-ce qui me vaut ce câlin ?’’ d’une voix douce, presque paternelle. Ses mains entourant ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Mes lèvres frôlaient son torse, j’écoutais son cœur un rythme lent et tendre. Une mélodie qui me berçait, ce n’était plus mort, c’était vivant. Son corps chaud qui me câlinait, son odeur n’était plus celui nauséabond ni celui du soufre, mais son odeur à lui.

— Juste tu m’as manqué, Peter !’’ dis-je doucement presque en sanglotant, essayant de me fondre dans ses bras chauds et puissants. Je voulais juste être à ses côtés pour toujours.

— Oh, Miles’’ dieu sa voix était tout ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre. Cet homme me faisait ressentir des choses tellement puissantes, tellement effrayantes. Je l’ai regardé, mes yeux brillaient comme les siens. Il se pencha vers moi pour m’embrasser, ses lèvres étaient si douces, si tendres, si délicates. Je me sentais si frêle dans ses bras que j’avais peur de me briser en morceaux devant lui. C’était ridicule. Sa bouche était chaude contre la mienne. D’une délicatesse exquise que je me laissais m’emporter. J’étais hypnotisé par sa présence alors que ses mains déboutonnaient ma chemise. Son regard était fixé sur moi. Je n’arrivais à rien dire, mes mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. C’était comme une danse le voyant mordre sa lèvre si charnue. J’entendis ma chemise tombait sur le sol mouillé, ses mains caressaient mon dos, parcourant délicatement ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sentais si précieux dans ses bras, j’avais l’impression qu’il avait peur de me briser que j’étais quelqu’un de délicat. Mon regard était plongé dans le sien, j’essayais de ne pas fermer les yeux sur le bonheur que je ressentais envers lui. Son corps contre le mien était un véritable supplice alors que l’eau glissait entre nos corps. Je suis mis sur les pointes des pieds, mes mains s’enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et ramena sa bouche contre la mienne. J’ai glissé ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser, ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses, me faisant me soulever me plaquant contre le mur froid de la salle de bain, mes pieds entourèrent sa taille. Il frottait ses hanches contre mes cuisses qui étaient ouvertes pour lui. La sensation de chaleur en bas de mon ventre prenait dans mon corps me faisant frissonner, j’avais la chair de poule.

Mes doigts tremblaient alors que je caressais ses épaules doucement alors que lui écrasait ses hanches contre les miennes me rendant dingue. J’ai léché son cou d’où il gémissait, mes bras posaient sur ses épaules alors que ses dents mordillaient doucement mon lobe d’oreille. Son torse frottant contre le mien. J’étais à fleur de peau. Quelques secondes, plus tard, une de ses mains passa sur ma poitrine, s’attardant sur mes tétons tout en continuant à m’embrasser à pleine bouche. Je voulais plus sans me rendre compte, j’ai mordu son épaule. Ses gémissements étaient doux à mes oreilles.

— Tu es impatient’’ dit-il sa voix rauque, essoufflée contre mon nez.

— Pas toi ?’’ mes joues étaient rouges de honte, son sourire espiègle me faisait frissonner. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées comme les miennes. En pinçant un de mes mamelons, j’ai arqué mon dos, cognant un peu ma tête contre le mur.

— Ça va ?!’’ caressant ma tête, demandant pardon silencieusement en embrassant mon front, mon nez, le coin de ma bouche sous mon sourire tendre. Je l’aimais tellement, c’était impensable de l’avoir perdu.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mon cou déposant des baisers papillons, son nez se frotta contre mon cou. J’ai soupiré luttant de ne pas venir trop tôt. Peter connaissait tous mes endroits qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens alors qu’une main partie fermait l’eau. Ma chair se frissonna alors que ses bras entourèrent ma taille, mes jambes bien accrochées sur son dos, il sortit de la salle de bain pour m’emmener dans la chambre où il me déposa délicatement sur le lit. J’étais à présent allongé complètement nu devant lui. Son regard me disait que j’étais absolument désirable, qu’il voulait me dévorer. Quelques gouttes d’eau tombaient sur mon corps, glissant vers mon intimité me faisait frissonner. Il me contemplait soupirant de bonheur, il voulait mémoriser ma peau chocolatée, son regard partit vers mon ventre rond, je n’étais pas trop musclé comme lui, puis mes hanches. Je sentis quelque chose à l’intérieur de moi, tellement chaud, tellement agréable, une sensation de fourmilière. Je sentais sa chaleur irradiée de lui surtout ses jambes entre mes cuisses.

Son regard n’était qu’envie vers moi. Une soif qu’il voulait ressasser en léchant ses lèvres. J’étais hypnotisé par son corps sculpté, l’eau coulait entre les plis de sa musculature tombant de temps en temps sur moi. Ses cheveux mouillaient lui donnait un côté très sexy, son regard perçant alors que sa main caressait ma hanche me faisant fermer les yeux de contentement. J’ai écarté un peu plus mes cuisses lui laissant de la place, une de ses doigts glissa dans mon entrée brûlant et humide. Fermant les yeux, en gémissant, mon dos s’arqua alors que sa langue jouait avec mon pénis. J’avais du mal à me contrôler, sa tête était entre mes cuisses, me donnant du plaisir. J’étais en feu, la chaleur brûlait mes joues, mes oreilles, mon ventre. Une sensation agréable et désagréable en même temps avec cette humidité. Il entra un deuxième doigt, je sentais mon anus se dilatait à mesure que ses doigts écartaient mes parois. Je n’étais que gémissements entre ses doigts.

Je me sentais voler, ses doigts à l’intérieur de moi, alors que sa langue parcourrait mon ventre humide pour venir s’amuser avec mes tétons qui pointaient. Sa langue passa plusieurs fois sur l’un de mes mamelons, mais c’était quand il commençait à suçoter que j’ai poussé un cri de plaisir, ses doigts continuèrent à faire des va-et-vient à l’intérieur de moi. Mon corps était fébrile, ma jambe était accrochée sur sa taille alors que son sexe se frottait contre mon ventre. Sa langue vint danser avec la mienne. J’étais à bout de souffle, il n’y avait que des mouvements de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Je sentais mon corps incendier, son souffle contre mon cou alors qu’il suçotait mon cou, mon épaule. J’étais perdu dans ce plaisir qu’il me procurait, je sentais mes parois serraient ses doigts alors qu’il accélérait la cadence. Mes gémissements remplissaient la chambre alors que les siens étaient étouffés contre mon cou. Mes mains entouraient sa nuque, je voulais me fondre. Je ne sentais que lui jusqu’à venir entre nos deux corps. Nos respirations étaient lourdes.

Il déposa des baisers sur mon cou, ma joue, mes lèvres. On essayait de reprendre le contrôle de nos corps quand ses doigts glissèrent de mon anus me faisant gémir. Tout le stress que je ressentais était parti alors que mon corps était rempli d’extase, d’euphorie et du contentement. Il embrassa une dernière fois mon front avant de tomber à côté de moi. Je regardais le plafond, j’étais tellement ailleurs. Je profitais du moment, des frissons parcourait ma peau, main se posa sur mon ventre où il y avait le mélange de nos spermes. Mes yeux me piquaient, c’était que maintenant que je me rendais compte que la blessure que ma main gauche était guérie. J’ai coincé ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, passant mon bras sur mes yeux, obtenant que de l’obscurité. J’aurais rêvé qu’on reste comme ça. Puis, j’ai tourné mon corps pour voir Peter tranquillement allongé sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, sa respiration était détendue. J’ai posé ma tête sur son torse, sa main vint caresser tout de suite ma tête. C’était quelque chose que Peter aimait faire pour s’apaiser.

— On va devoir reprendre une autre douche’’ dit-il doucement alors que je rigolais. Sa main de temps en temps parcourait ma colonne vertébrale,- et après, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, d’accord ?’’ me dit-il en prenant mon menton en coupe, je l’ai regardé et j’ai affirmé de la tête. Je ne savais même pas comment commencer, j’avais peur de sa réaction. Mon cœur était revenu à rythme lent alors qu’il déposa sa bouche contre la mienne comme dans une promesse. J’étais si bien dans ses bras, j’ai passé une jambe sur ses cuisses, caressant distraitement son ventre, jouant avec ses poils fins noirs, traçant ses muscles. J’aurais aimé que le temps s’arrête à ce moment.

…

Après avoir pris une douche ensemble jouant à nouveau ensemble où nos rires remplissaient la salle de bain. Peter était sorti avant moi pour aller commander à manger. J’étais resté dans la douche, essayant de retarder le moment fatidique. C’était débile, je le savais. Rien ne marchait comme je le voulais comme la dernière fois où j’ai eu le malheur d’être puni à cause de quelqu’un d’autre qui m’avait fait une blague déposant de la drogue dans mon casier. Oh, cette histoire, j’entendais encore mes parents me le rabâchaient. Ou la fois, où il y avait eu une bagarre, cette fois-là, c’était de ma faute parce que des filles me cherchaient enfin, elles cherchaient mon meilleur ami et moi, je pars en quart de tour quand il s’agissait de Ganke. J’ai giflé une et j’ai pris trois semaines d’exclusion. J’aurais dû gifler les autres apparemment. Mine de rien, je passais des bons moments à l’école avec Ganke. J’ai fermé l’eau, pris la serviette que Peter m’avait déposé et commençait à m’essuyer. Je gagnais du temps, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J’ai pris mon sac où j’avais préparé les matériaux pour le rituel pour trouver un tee-shirt et un pantalon de rechange, que j’avais aussi préparé pour Peter pour sa résurrection. Je bougeais dans la ville donc j’avais le devoir d’avoir un sac de secours pas comme la dernière fois où j’ai dû rentrer en slip parce qu’un malade mental avait brûlé mon costume. La vie était plein de surprise.

J’ai pris le peigne dans mon sac et commençai à démêler mes cheveux, mais je n’avais rien à mettre dessus, mais j’ai pu faire deux tresses devant le miroir comme mes parents m’avaient appris. C’était convenable pour un débutant comme moi. J’avais des normes cernes en dessous des yeux, mais ma fatigue derrière avait disparu. C’était compréhensible ce que j’avais fait entre perdre beaucoup de sang, de me retrouver contre un mur et d’avoir couru jusqu’à ce que mes jambes n’en puissent plus. Oui, c’était compréhensible. J’ai pris une grande respiration pour m’encourager, prit mon sac et un truc m’était revenu où était passé les feuilles du sort. Je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque le lundi matin pour consulter le livre. Je l’ai vu allongé sur le lit, les draps changer. Son bras derrière la tête, son autre main posée sur son ventre. Il avait l’air relaxé et très décontracté. Il y avait un sandwich posé sur la petite table ainsi qu’une boisson et un dessert espérant de tout cœur que ça soit du caramel. J’en raffolais. Son regard était posé sur le plafond blanc qui commençait à se jaunir et à se cailler sur les bords.

J’étais nerveux, je ne voulais pas interrompre ses pensées. Je me sentais timide alors que je ne le devrais pas. Tout dans sa posture m’indiquait qu’il voulait être seul. J’ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement, essayant de contrer le pour et le contre pour indiquer ma présence. J’étais resté scotcher comme un imbécile à le regarder, mais mon dieu qu’est-ce qu’il était beau. Je tortillais mes doigts, passais mes doigts sur mon nez. Pourquoi je n’arrivais pas aller m’allonger à ses côtés ?

— Mon tournesol, tu viens’’ sa voix était murmurée comme une délicatesse du matin, ne me regardant même pas. Je sentais mon cœur faire un bond, ce n’était pas possible, mais je l’ai senti. Mes pas étaient lourds alors que j’avançais pour me trouver à côté du lit. Il me regarda avec un magnifique sourire avant de se lever et de me tirer vers lui, me prenant dans ses bras. J’ai monté tant bien que mal sur le lit, mes cuisses pliées. J’étais à genoux, ses bras me serrant confortablement, son menton sur ma tête. Ses mains caressant mon dos, j’ai émis un gémissement alors que mon ventre grognait,- tu as faim ?!

Mes joues rougies, en hochant lentement ma tête. Il rit un peu avant de me lâcher. J’allais sortir du lit qu’il me retourna pour m’asseoir entre ses jambes, il prit le plateau sur la petite table et me posa sur mes cuisses. Oui, il y avait du caramel.

— Je n’ai pas oublié à quel point, tu adores le caramel, Miles’’ posant son menton sur ma tête,- tu as fait des belles tresses’’ en déposant un baiser au milieu de mon crâne,- tu es sublime.

— Merci’’ c’était pour tout, un merci enfantin, alors que ses mains caressaient distraitement mes bras,- tu ne manges pas’’ en remarquant enfin qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul sandwich.

— J’ai pas trop faim, j’ai mangé juste une pomme et prit un bon café serré qui me manquait bizarrement’’ j’entendais du doute dans sa voix. Il hésitait, je le sentais,- mange, Miles’’ un ordre qui n’était pas un, mais j’ai commencé à manger. J’avais une de ces faims. Mon ventre ne faisait que grognait. J’ai croqué dans mon sandwich au goût de thon. Je mangeais tranquillement alors que Peter entoura ma taille de ses bras, déposant des baisers sur ma nuque.

— Laisse-moi manger tranquillement’’ dis-je en riant un peu, sentant ses lèvres humides parfois sur mon cou, derrière mon oreille.

— Quoi ?! Je te dérange, mon tournesol’’ ses lèvres contre ma nuque, ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt caressant mon ventre alors que j’essayais de manger sereinement mon sandwich. Sans perdre un instant, sa langue glissa derrière mon oreille me faisant gémir, sa main continua à caresser mon ventre, passant de temps en temps sur mes tétons, les pinçant avec son pouce et son index, mon bas-ventre s’échauffait. La pression sanguine bondit dans mes oreilles. J’avais chaud partout, l’excitation s’épanouissait dans mon pénis. Je sentais son sexe dur contre mon dos, son souffle contre ma nuque. Je sentais son torse solide, fort comme un torse de forgeron. Fermant les yeux, j’ai senti sa main glissait contre mon pantalon, mon ventre ne fit qu’un tour. Mes cuisses tremblaient, il embrassait toujours ma nuque.

— Peter’’soufflais-je, mais il ne répondit pas continuant à m’embêter en prenant mon lobe dans sa bouche, sa langue le caressait. L’accélération de ma respiration, j’ai failli m’étouffer sa main en train de caresser mon pubis. Je voyais mes tétons pointant à travers mon tee-shirt, j’étais excité comme pas possible. Je cambrai mon dos, sa main rugueuse, calleuse caressant mon pubis jamais il n’allait très loin, c’était qui me frustrais et il le savait. Peter n’avait pas honte de me chercher comme ça,- Bee !

— Oui’’ d’une voix suave mordillant mon épaule me marquant.

— ?’’ je voulais dire tellement de choses, mais je n’arrivais pas. Son rire contre mon épaule, j’ai roulé des yeux,- laisse-moi manger, pervers’’ dis-je en fronçant du nez, mes joues en feu. Il éclata de rire en levant sa main de mon intimité pour me serrer contre lui.

— Désolé, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher’’ en embrassant ma joue rouge,- j’adore t’embêter’’ dit-il en se retenant de rire à nouveau.

— T’as pas honte d’embêter un adolescent monsieur le justicier’’ en croquant dans mon sandwich, mon corps redevenait normal, la température baissait.

Il entrelaça sa main droite avec ma main gauche. Sa chaleur contre moi était exquise, pas celui de son corps froid dans cet entrepôt.

— Non, si cet adolescent le veut’’ en menant nos mains entrelaçaient vers sa bouche pour embrasser mes doigts alors que je terminais enfin mon sandwich. J’ai pris mon verre de jus qui avait une couleur trouble, espérant que ça sera bon.

— C’est à quoi !’’ en fronçant les sourcils, je lui ai montré le verre.

— Aux fruits rouges avec une pointe betterave,

— Tu es sérieux’’ en soupirant de dégoût.

— Quoi, il y avait que ça’’ en s’indignant de ma réaction,- tu n’aimes pas la betterave !

— Ce n’est pas ça’’ en soufflant du nez.

— Tu ne l’as jamais goûté, pas vrai’’ j’entendais du doute dans sa voix,- oui, je m’en doutais, goûte au lieu de faire des grimaces.

J’ai rigolé un peu en posant ma tête sur son torse en me penchant pour voir son regard posé sur moi. Il me fit un clin d’œil et j’ai éclaté de rire. Vivre sans lui était impossible pour moi.

— D’accord’’ j’ai approché le verre de ma bouche, je l’ai senti pour voir s’il n’y avait pas une odeur bizarre et j’ai goûté pour voir. Ce n’était pas incroyable mais pas non plus dégoûtant.

— Alors !’’ en me le faisant boire d’un coup ne me laissant même pas répondre.

— Hey’’ en respiration lourdement, le goût.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ en m’encourageant à lui dire ce que je ressentais.

— C’est passable mais beurk, il y avait un goût arrière de fer’’ en nettoyant ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure,- bordel de merde.

— Miles, ton langage’’ dit-il doucement.

— Quoi, c’est rien, laisse-moi juré s’il te plaît, c’est horrible ce que tu m’as donné à boire’’ en me plaignant, croisant mes bras contre mon torse, boudant.

— T’es pas possible, gamin’’ en embrassant ma nuque.

…

J’étais assis sur le lit, un oreiller sur mes cuisses regardant Peter qui était assis sur une chaise qui paraissait inconfortable. Je le regardais, j’aurais aimé avoir encore ces moments, mais leur de vérité avait sonné. J’étais nerveux, il pouvait le voir. Il me souriait pour m’encourager. Je manquais plusieurs fois de tousser de travers. Ma bouche était sèche, je raclais plusieurs fois ma gorge. L’adulte était patient, mais pas moi.

— Miles !’’ en soupirant me regardant. Même assit bêtement sur une chaise, il était sexy.

Concentre-toi, dit ma conscience.

— Euh… tu te souviens de quoi, Peter’’ j’étais calme, je paraissais calme maintenant, mais à l’intérieur, c’était le tourbillon.

— Je me rappelle que tu m’as contacté pour venir t’aider dans ta dimension’’ en fronçant les sourcils, fronçant son nez. C’était si beau, si mignon quand il le faisait.

Calme-toi, continua ma conscience.

— Et ensuite ?!’’ mon cœur s’accéléra.

— On se battait mais attend, pourquoi on n’était pas dans le champ de bataille ? Et pourquoi je m’étais trouvé dans cet entrepôt hier ? Et où est Gwen ? Pourquoi t’étais aussi amoché ? Pourquoi ? Une minute, j’étais en train de me battre et d’un coup, je me sentais tomber et puis mon souffle était revenu. C’est incompréhensible’’ je voyais son cerveau qui essayait de trouver une explication.

J’ai gratté nerveusement mon crâne, mes mains tremblaient posées sur l’oreiller sur mes cuisses.

— Calme-toi, Peter’’ d’une voix calme, je le voyais sa panique, essayant à tout prix de se souvenir. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se souvienne de sa mort,- c’est vrai, on se battait’’ en grattant mon omoplate,- on était en nombre inférieure’’ en passant ma main derrière mon oreille impatiemment, j’allais exploser,- je, je’’ j’ai soufflé, mon ventre se tordit,- tu es, tu es’’ mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes, je reniflais du nez, je devais tenir bon pour bien expliquer la situation,- tu es mort dans le champ de bataille » il n’y avait pas d’autre façon de le dire et c’était triste pour un gamin comme moi.

Il me regarda, je l’ai regardé. Il fronça les sourcils et rigola d’un bon coup.

— Très drôle, Miles, vraiment très drôle’’ une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix,- dis-moi la vérité !

Je l’ai vraiment regardé, son regard me fuyait. J’avais envie de pleurer pour nos deux :

— Tu penses que je suis capable de te mentir sur un sujet aussi sérieux’’ j’étais en conflit avec moi-même pour ne pas prendre personnellement ce que l’adulte allait me dire dorénavant.

— C’est impossible, les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, Miles’’ en grognant, j’ai sursauté en cachant mon visage de son regard,- je euh…’’ il soupira se calmant,- mon tournesol, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu m’as ramené à la vie ?’’ sa voix était calme presque morne sans saveur.

J’ai enlevé mes mains pour le regarder en face quand j’allais l’annoncer verbalement.

— Oui, c’est pour ça qu’on s’est retrouvé dans l’entrepôt cette nuit !’’ je fuyais son regard maintenant, je n’arrivais pas à le regarder concrètement, me sentant fautif.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Miles ?’’ il y avait tellement de l’inquiétude dans sa voix, de la tristesse.

— Je, je’’ essuyant mes larmes sur mes joues.

— Comment t’as pu faire ça ?’’ sa voix était autoritaire, très engageante.

— Je voulais pas, je voulais’’ mes mots entrecoupés par mes sanglots.

— Tu voulais quoi, ah ?!. Miles, j’étais déjà mort’’ sa voix calme, me regardant, il était déçu de moi, je le voyais,- ce n’est pas naturel, ce n’est pas dans l’ordre des choses’’ en criant le dernier mot, j’ai sursauté, je me suis levé du lit, l’oreiller tomba du sol. Mon cœur était trop lourd dans ma poitrine,- assis toi’’ son regard me transperçait, sa voix était impérative, il n’y avait plus de chaleur,- je ne sais pas quoi ressentir. Tu m’as ramené alors que mon cœur avait cessé de battre, Miles’’ en m’asseyant au bord du lit, mon regard par terre, j’allais vraiment mal, mon ventre me faisait mal,- je ne t’ai rien demandé’’ sa voix était froide,- tu ne sais pas les conséquences que ça va avoir sur nous’’ je pouvais entendre son souffle.

— Je suis, je suis désolé’’ j’ai éclaté en sanglots.

— Tu ne l’es pas, comment t’as pu ? J’arrive pas à comprendre. Miles, j’étais mort’’ j’entendis des pleurs, j’ai levé la tête pour voir ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues,- comment tu as pu faire ça ?

Quelque chose me frappa dans ces mots. Non, ce n’était pas possible.

— Dis-moi, Miles. Tu es content de toi’’ il était tellement froid, je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras pour qu’il arrête de parler ainsi, mais je savais que cela aurait empiré la situation,- c’est bon, tu t’es pris pour dieu !’’ d’une façon tellement sarcastique que cela me faisait mal.

— Tu peux m’en vouloir’’ ma voix était un peu humide rauque,- je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça mais Peter je suis content que tu sois en vie’’ je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, j’ai du mal à communiquer avec lui quand il agissait comme ça. C’était déroutant pour moi, je me sentais chétif, pris de court, je ne pouvais pas exprimer ce que je pensais vraiment. J’étais un peu perdu, je voulais tellement lui dire plus, mais à la façon dont était en train de me regarder, le message n’était pas bien passé.

— Là n’est pas la question, Miles’’ en soupirant de lassitude, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

— Alors où est le problème’’ j’ai rit nerveusement n’en pouvant plus,- tu n’es pas content d’être avec moi ! Tu ne me demandes pas comment je me suis senti en te voyant au sol, sans vie’’ j’étais à bout de souffle,- tu es…’’ je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement.

— Va-t’en’’ mon visage s’est brusquement tendu. Il s’est rendu compte de ce qu’il venait de dire, ses traits se décomposèrent, la pâleur envahissait son visage. Mes yeux étaient de nouveau humides, ma bouche tremblait.

— Quoi !’’ j’étais stupéfait, je ne comprenais pas se va-t’en. Mon petit ami me regarda dans les yeux et j’ai senti qu’il était bouleversé. C’était une épreuve difficile à vivre, mais ma poitrine me faisait mal. Il voulait dire quelque chose en voyant la souffrance se dégageait de mon visage, un torrent de larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues,- Peter’’ en pleurant des plus belles.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu, j’ai mal exprimé, mais j’ai besoin de penser’’ ses paroles étaient entrecoupées,- j’ai besoin de réfléchir, j’ai besoin d’être un peu seul, mon tournesol’’ il avait du mal à dire ce surnom comme si cela lui pesait. Il y avait un certain arrière quelque chose que je n’arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

— Ce n’est pas que tu as besoin de réfléchir, c’est juste que tu n’as pas envie de me voir’’ dis-je en essuyant mes nouvelles larmes. Reniflant du nez, j’ai ouvert la porte de la chambre. Je pensais qu’il allait m’appeler, qu’il allait me dire ce que j’avais dit était faux, mais rien aucun bruit alors que je fermais la porte de la chambre, oubliant mon sac au passage. Je pourrais venir lorsqu’il voudrait bien.

Je ne comprenais pas, j’avais du mal. Cette conversation n’était pas allée comme je l’entendais comme je le voyais : des pleurs, des rires, des remerciements. Qu’on était enfin ensemble à nouveau alors pourquoi j’avais l’impression d’avoir tout caché. Est-ce que j’étais vraiment ingrat ? Est-ce qu’il avait raison ? Non, je l’avais fait pour lui.

_Tu en es sûr_ , murmura ma conscience.

— Oui’’ en grinçant des dents et après tout ça, j’ai beaucoup culpabilisé, je n’arrêtais pas de pleurer. C’était un moment difficile à passé.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Mon cœur se tordait, ainsi que mon ventre et mes cordes vocales. J’en pouvais plus d’osciller entre déprime profonde et gaieté éphémère lorsque je pensais qu’il était là. J’étais tout le temps fatigué depuis notre dernière rencontre, mes émotions m’épuisaient. Je passais plus mon temps au lit, je ne savais pas ce que j’avais, mes parents non plus. Je ne pouvais même pas aller à l’école sous peine de m’évanouir en chemin. Je l’avais appris à la dure. J’étais exécrable parfois avec mes parents quand ils montraient une once de bonheur devant moi, me ramenant inéluctablement vers mon chagrin. Je pleurais sans raison jusqu’à dormir d’épuisement. Deux mois de stupeur, Peter m’avait laissé retournant dans sa dimension, me laissant juste une lettre disant qu’il devait réfléchir. Comment je l’avais appris, le même jour qu’on s’était disputé, j’étais allé le soir pour le voir et il n’y avait personne, j’avais trouvé mon sac et la maudite lettre dedans.

J’ai refusé de voir la situation en face. Comment je pouvais faire revenir Peter ? J’essayais de comprendre sa décision et de vouloir arranger les choses, mais il n’était plus ici. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire pour qu’il revienne ? Je voulais le supplier, lui demandait pardon, mais l’adulte n’était plus là. Ma peine ne s’atténuait pas, je faisais beaucoup de craquage la nuit, essayant de ne pas réveiller mes parents, mais c’était peine perdue. Je ne pouvais jamais les expliquer pourquoi j’avais mal. C’était d’une telle frustration, que je désirais son retour pour apaiser mon cœur. C’était un véritable séisme d’émotion dans ma tête, une douleur morale très forte qui m’empêchait de manger correctement. Je n’arrivais pas, j’étais vide. J’avais rarement faim, ce qui inquiétait mes parents qui m’avait fait voir des spécialistes. Vraiment, je pouvais passer des jours sans manger sans que cela ait une quelconque influence sur mon corps. Le corps médical ne comprenait pas. Et me faire manger de force ne faisait que me faire vomir amplifiant mes tremblements, mes larmes.

J’avais des troubles du sommeil, prise de poids alors que je mangeais vraiment très peu ou encore la somatisation sous forme d’eczéma, de migraine, de maux de dos. Et le pire, c’était que j’avais toujours soif qu’importe combien d’eau, je buvais par jour, ma bouche était toujours sèche. Cette soif ne s’atténuait pas, mais s’amplifiait que je crachais l’eau comme si elle était empoisonnée. C’était drôle ma situation, un moment, je pouvais être heureux, un autre moment en colère, mais tout le temps stressé comme si je manquais quelque chose que mon corps en avait besoin. Mon cœur s’était brisé depuis ces deux mois. Je l’attendais et je l’attendrais encore pour pouvoir m’expliquer, pourquoi il était parti sans me dire au revoir. J’étais frustré parce que Peter ne comprenait pas à quel point, j’étais plus bas que terre quand je l’ai fait revivre. Bien sûr que je ne savais pas les conséquences que cela allait causer dans notre vie. Je m’en fichais même, je voulais juste l’avoir à mes côtés et voilà qu’il s’était évanoui dans sa dimension. Je voulais juste envoyer tout bouler.

Et le pire, c’était que je n’arrivais pas à assurer la surveillance de nuit. Je ne pouvais pas, mes forces me manquaient. Je luttais contre mes sentiments pour ne pas me laisser submerger par la rancœur, par la culpabilité, par la tristesse. J’étais une putain d’adolescent perdu et qui attendait son amoureux. Me forcer à trouver une solution pour lui rendre la vie, je ne voulais pas le perdre. J’étais déchiré complètement. Ma vie se résumait à être de quelqu’un égoïste. Comment avait-il pu partir en mon absence ? Mais, moi, moi, je ressentais cette absence dans ma chair, dans mon esprit comme un pieu enfonçant dans ma poitrine comme un poignard enfonçant dans mon estomac. Je n’arrivais jamais à tenir bon, j’étais détruit, il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait me réparer. Quelque chose me le disait.

Ces sentiments n’allaient nulle part, ils restaient en moi à me tourmenter. Cet amour me rongeait de l’intérieur, dans mon cœur, à frapper si fort désireux d’être entendu. Lui, qui était rentré dans ma vie comme un ouragan. Lui, qui a mis de la couleur, de la saveur dans ma vie amoureuse. Ce que je vivais maintenant n’était pas réel, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Peter était exceptionnel pour moi, m’emmenait de la magie dans ma vie et il était en train de l’éteindre. C’était injuste, c’était horrible. Je voulais lui en vouloir, mais c’était impossible. C’était moi qui avais causé tout ce foutoir. Je voulais passer ma vie avec lui, passer des bons moments. Peter ne pouvait pas m’oublier comme ça. Je refusais de le voir et l’admettre. C’était quelqu’un de bien, il allait revenir et tout allait devenir normal à nouveau.

…

Je me sentais léger alors que je voyais la personne conduire sa voiture, écoutant de la musique. Mais je n’arrivais pas à distinguer quel genre, c’était. J’étais complètement hypnotisé par le vent qui caressait mes joues, mes cheveux. C’était tellement agréable. J’étais soulagé de ne pas sentir la chaleur. Je le voyais baisser la fenêtre de sa voiture, laissant la brise rentrée pour refroidir le véhicule. Après des heures à l’observer, je commençais à me sentir malade. La soif me prit alors que je cherchais quelque chose à boire. J’entendais son cœur battre de là où j’étais, j’avançais avec lui, peut-être que j’étais avec lui. La personne fouilla dans son sac de sport à la recherche de quelque chose. Je l’ai vu sortir une canette de soda. Ma bouche était pâteuse, j’attendais quelqu’un. Je regardais dehors, mais je ne voyais personne. Me demandant comment cet homme pouvait conduire. C’était difficile de savoir le temps, ma montre ne marcher pas, les aiguilles tournaient en rond et je ne trouvais pas ça normal. Tout me paraissait calme, j’étais concentré. J’essayais de voir son visage, mais à chaque fois, c’était tourné.

Pourquoi ces mots me revenaient en tête ? Il ne pourra jamais, jamais abandonner. Faim. Soif. Désir. Je perdais le contrôle, des panneaux publicitaires se défilaient à mesure que la voiture avançait. Mes yeux étaient lourds, je sentis la même présence qui me regardait. J’ai tourné la tête, mais personne. Le volume était omniprésent, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Cette présence était enfin là, mon ventre se tord d’anticipation et d’envie. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions. La personne qui conduisait avait finalement quitté l’autoroute pour trouver un motel. Je le voyais payer d’avance. L’employé derrière le comptoir, je n’arrivais pas à le voir, des mains se posèrent sur mon épaule. J’ai regardé derrière moi, mais rien du tout, et j’ai suivi l’homme dans sa chambre. Je me sentais épuisé alors que l’homme criait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il le faisait quand une main obstrua ma vision me demandant de ne pas regarder. C’était là que j’avais ouvert les yeux. Mon cou était raide, ma bouche sèche, la télévision en marche écoutant de la musique. Je m’étais endormi sur le canapé. Ce n’était pas la plus belle idée.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Mon rêve était si réel comme si je connaissais le motel. Je regardais l’heure sur ma montre, onze heures passée. Je regardais la télévision sans le regarder vraiment, réfléchissant un instant en me rappelant combien Peter aimait cette musique, me donnant ce surnom. J’ai dégluti en frottant les yeux, me levant doucement. Mes forces n’étaient pas revenues, mais je me sentais un peu mieux. Peter, mon mentor, mon petit ami, me manquait terriblement. Je me sentais seul et incompris. Je devais me dépêcher pour monter dans ma chambre pour m’habiller. Ganke allait bientôt arriver et j’étais en pyjama pour qu’on puisse aller dans cette bibliothèque lugubre où j’avais pris la formule. J’ai pris une douche rapidement, m’habilla vite fait, regarda le miroir. Je me sentais livide avec des cernes énormes comme d’habitude. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je continuais à regarder dans ce foutu miroir pour voir la même chose. Ma vie normale me paraissait si lointaine maintenant. J’ai pris mon sac à dos, j’ai descendu les escaliers pour aller boire au moins un jus à la fraise. Cela passait bien dans mon estomac ne me donnant pas envie de vomir.

C’était déjà ça de gagner. Est-ce que je lui manquais ? Comme il me manquait. Je n’avais pas les réponses, mais je devais tirer le problème au clair en allant regarder mieux le bouquin. J’ai pris mon nouveau téléphone portable parce que l’autre, je l’avais perdu sûrement en cherchant Peter ce soir-là. Cela me manquait d’aller à l’école, de voir la foule traversait le portail. D’être entouré sans l’être. Je me sentais seul ici dans cette maison qui ressemblait plus à de l’enfermement. La sonnette retentit, j’étais allé ouvrir. C’était ma seule et unique compagnie en ce moment.

— Waouh, tu as l’air vraiment en forme’’ me dit-il en mettant ses lunettes en place, j’ai roulé des yeux, le laissant rentrer.

— Je vais juste prendre mon sac et on y va’’ dis-je en le laissant pour aller dans le salon pour le récupérer et fermer la télévision quand ma vision devenait floue. Mes dents m’irritaient, une douleur atroce dans mon épaule droite. Ça me brûlait, je tombais par terre mes mains étaient rouges de sang, je sentais le goût de fer dans ma bouche. Je voyais ce liquide glissait de mon canapé au sol, goutte par goutte, des morceaux de chair humaine me faisant vomir le peu que j’avais dans l’estomac.

— Miles’’ cria mon ami, venant m’aider à me mettre debout, je respirais fortement, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je regardais le sol, il n’y avait plus rien ni dans mes mains, ni sur le canapé. Est-ce que je devenais dingue ?

— Je vais bien, G’’ dis-je en reprenant ma respiration, m’asseyant sur le canapé.

— Tu saignes du nez’’ j’entendais de l’inquiétude dans sa voix, j’ai essuyé mon nez trouvant des traces de sang sur son mon index. Il y avait une dent qui m’irritait plus que tout, j’essayais de l’enlever, mais c’était impossible. Du sang flua dans ma bouche que j’ai avalée, en grimaçant. Ganke me passa un mouchoir qu’il sortit de son sac,- qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— Je me suis cogné’’ en fermant les yeux, mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

— À d’autres, dis-moi’’ il me regarda sans flancher, j’ai soupiré :

— J’ai comme des visions depuis deux mois. Je ne vois que du sang, de la chair. Est-ce que je perds la tête, Ganke ?!’’ suppliant mon ami de ne me dire que non.

— Tu n’aurais jamais’’ commença-t-il, mais je l’ai arrêté :

— Ça suffit, je n’ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale, tu sais très bien que je le ferais encore’’ d’une voix dure et certaine.

Je l’avais dit à mon meilleur ami ce que j’avais fait après une semaine de lamentation, de pleur, de cri, de tristesse et d’injustice. Je l’avais dit et sa réaction était de me dire ce que j’avais eu dans la tête. Que c’était dangereux. Que j’aurais pu mourir ce jour-là. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j’avais fait de mal. Peter a été enlevé à moi injustement. Je voulais juste le retrouver et de ne plus être, un être sans vie à déambuler à travers la ville, cherchant quelqu’un qui n’était plus là.

— Tu as vu comme moi à quel point’’ sa voix s’éleva un peu, soupirant de lassitude,- ton état s’aggrave. Je me préoccupe tout simplement, Miles. Tu es incapable de faire quelque chose sans l’aide de quelqu’un d’autre.

— Merci, G’’ roulant des yeux en le disant sarcastiquement.

— C’est des faits que ça te plaise ou non’’ en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs fins. Je me suis levé sans lui dire quoique se soit pour aller chercher une serpillière pour nettoyer le vomi dans le salon. Parfois, c’était tendu entre nous, mais on arrivait à communiquer pour ne pas s’entre-tuer des fois.

J’étais revenu, Ganke était assis sur le canapé en train de vérifier ses messages. Je n’ai rien dit et j’ai commencé à nettoyer le vomi.

— Tu penses qu’il va revenir’’ ne quittant pas l’écran du regard. J’ai roulé des yeux.

— Bien sûr, parce que ce qui m’arrive peut lui arrivait’’ je n’étais pas certain, mais je le devais être en sa présence, Ganke me prenait trop la tête des fois.

— Et pourtant, ça fait deux mois, Miles’’ sa voix traînait.

— Peut-être qu’il a d’autres symptômes’’ une migraine apparut soudainement, me faisant gémir.

— Arrête de lui trouver des excuses, il ne veut pas te…’’ mais il ne termina pas que j’ai sorti du salon. Je ne voulais pas l’écouter, je voulais lui dire des choses vraiment blessante s’il continuait dans cette direction.

J’ai pu retenir mon cri attend, en voyant un corps d’une femme allongée sur le sol, des trous sur ses cuisses, des traces de dents, ses yeux vitreux, ses lèvres violettes. J’ai serré fortement mes yeux pour essayer d’enlever cette image de ma tête et de chez moi. En les rouvrant, le corps était toujours là, j’ai pris une grande respiration le traversant sans le regarder quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, j’ai sursauté, le cœur palpitant me retournant pour voir rien du tout. Je commençais à frissonner, à trembler, ses mains, je les connaissais. C’était dans mes rêves et pourtant, je ne rêvais pas, quand j’ai senti un souffle derrière ma nuque, un parfum enivrant que je connaissais, mais je n’arrivais pas à savoir d’où. Mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine, mon ventre se tordit, ma vision se troublait. Des bras entourèrent ma taille et pourtant, il n’y avait rien du tout quand je regardais mon ventre.

— Laisse-moi tranquille’’ j’avais peur, je ne pouvais pas parler aussi haut que je le voulais. Je ne voulais pas y penser quand j’ai senti des lèvres posaient sur mon front avant de ne plus rien ressentir, le cadavre aussi avait disparu. C’était officiel, je devenais dingue à force de ne plus rien contrôler. Je me suis vite précipité dans le salon, prit mon sac alors que mon ami n’avait plus son téléphone dans les mains. Ma pression sanguine avait augmenté.

— Je suis désolé, Miles’’ dit-il, mais je n’avais que faire.

— On y va’’ il pouvait apercevoir de l’agacement dans ma voix. Je m’en foutais, il fallait juste qu’on y aille dans cette bibliothèque avant que je ne perde pas la tête complètement.

…

Le silence pesait alors qu’on prenait le bus. Me maudissant d’avoir oublié mes écouteurs, je ne voulais vraiment pas parler avec lui. J’étais irrité d’être assis à côté de lui. D’habitude, on parlait pour faire passer le temps, mais pour tout ce que je ressentais, j’étais en train de bouillir de l’intérieur. Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle, avoir des réactions disproportionnées, voire violentes. Je me sentais étouffée, je voulais tellement m’exprimer pour faire passer cette pression. Mais au lieu de l’exprimer, j’enfermais ma colère et je la retournais contre moi-même. Je me taisais pour l’instant parce qu’un moment, on allait parler. Donc, j’essayais de me contrôler en faisant des exercices de respirations.

— Miles’’ j’ouvris les yeux, regardant celui qui me servait d’ami. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses narines dilatées, ses sourcils froncés.

— Pas maintenant’’ mes dents serrées, une envie juste de lui dire ce que je pensais. Je sentais ma pression sanguine dans mes oreilles, c’était désagréable d’avoir la sensation de sortir de son corps, ne contrôlant plus son corps.

— Alors quand !’’ dit-il, me regardant, il y avait plein d’émotions dans ses yeux, mais je n’avais que faire pour le moment, je voulais régler les problèmes une à la fois.

— On va bientôt, arriver’’ dis-je simplement, regardant à l’extérieur. Je n’étais pas dans une bonne condition pour parler, pour me mettre physiquement en colère. Mes forces m’abandonnaient, je voulais les conserver.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers d’autres sujets pour me calmer. Ganke me laissa tranquille en grognant. Mes parents ne voulaient même pas que je sorte aujourd’hui. Je ne voulais pas être enfermé dans la maison. La seule raison qu’ils avaient acceptée, c’était que j’allais dans une bibliothèque où je ne me dépenserais pas trop. Mes mains étaient moites, je sentais la sueur glissait un peu partout sur mon corps. Il y avait une de ces chaleurs. J’avais envie de pisser, je tremblais un peu.

— On descend ici’’ dis-je, ma voix un peu chevrotante. Il hocha tout simplement la tête et on était sorti. L’air frais me fit du bien, je commençais à marcher et il me suivit. Je lui fis de m’attendre pour que je puisse aller me soulager parce que mon ventre allait exploser. J’étais revenu quelques instants plus tard.

— C’est où ?’’ dit-il, je voyais bien qu’il essayait de faire la conversation.

— Suis-moi’’ à demi-mot parce que j’étais vraiment en colère contre Ganke d’avoir osé penser que Peter m’avait délaissé.

Quelques rues plus tard, on était arrivé. Cette bibliothèque n’était pas très grande, très neuve. C’était ces bibliothèques qu’on voyait dans les films d’horreur. Ce n’était pas très beau à l’intérieur, il y avait des fissures sur les murs. La bibliothécaire m’avait dit qu’il y aura des rénovations dans quelques mois pour attirer plus de personnes. C’était un endroit vraiment calme. J’ai salué quelques connaissances qui étaient toujours ici. C’était grâce à eux que j’avais trouvés ce livre.

— Salut, Miles’’ dit-il doucement.

— Salut, Billy’’ en le saluant, il regarda derrière moi en me demandant qui s’était,- voici, mon meilleur ami Ganke’’ dis-je monotone ne le regardant même pas. Je ne faisais même pas l’effort de le bien présenter.

— Enchanté’’ dit Ganke, sa voix était un peu rauque.

— De même, qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?’’ dit-il alors qu’ils nous demandaient de nous asseoir.

— Oh, je suis venu regarder le livre que tu m’as fait découvrir’’ il fit une grimace,- qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Bah, le livre a été volé’’ en grattant son crâne nerveusement.

— Quoi !’’ dis-je surpris, exaspéré même,- sérieux’’ en le regardant ne croyant pas mes yeux. Il affirma de la tête.

— Il n’y a pas des scans sur ce livre’’ dit Ganke en nous interrompant.

— Non, c’est un vieux bâtiment. Ici, rarement on trouve quelque chose sur internet’’ dit Billy un peu dégoûté.

— Mais apparemment ils vont tout renouveler’’ dis-je, essayant de garder mon mépris pour moi, la malchance qui me suivait,- par hasard, tu n’as pas un autre livre à me conseiller dans le même genre.

— Tu n’avais pas pris le livre en photo’’ dit Billy avec un sourire au coin, me regardant.

— J’ai perdu mon téléphone’’ soupirais-je de lassitude.

— Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais on dirait que la malchance te suit’’ dit Billy en rigolant discrètement.

— Ne m’en parle même pas’’ en regardant Ganke qui était collé à son téléphone, je me demandais ce qu’il y avait de si intéressant,- mais j’en ai vraiment besoin.

— Pourquoi faire, tu vas réveiller les morts ?’’ dit Billy à la rigolade, je me suis tendu, j’ai vu mon meilleur ami se tendre aussi.

— Comme si c’était possible !’’ dit Ganke d’une voix étonnée.

— On ne sait jamais, tu as vu dans quel monde, on vit’’ continua Billy en plissant son nez, monta un de ses sourcils. C’était drôle à voir,- mais plus sérieusement. Désolé, Miles.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute, c’est moi qui suis maladroit en perdant mon téléphone’’ en soupirant, claquant ma langue contre mon palais.

— Je t’avais dit de prendre le livre’’ dit Billy.

— Tu ne voulais pas qu’il le vole ?’’ dit Ganke, étonné me regardant, j’ai roulé des yeux. C’était une manie chez moi :

— Tu me prends pour qui !’’ du sarcasme dans ma voix, mes sourcils fronçaient.

— Tu as vu ce que t’as fait’’ m’accusa Ganke en fulminant.

— Les gars, on se détend’’ murmura Billy en nous regardant en faisant des gestes calme de la main,- c’est moi qui l’ai suggéré et puis, il n’allait pas le voler. On allait soudoyer madame Pomme, voilà la nuance’’ dit-il avec fierté que j’ai rigolé sous le regard accusateur de Ganke.

— Weh, c’est vrai que c’est différent’’ dit Ganke railleusement.

— L’art de la séduction mon ami’’ continua Billy.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait marché, elle a une bague au doigt’’ dis-je continuant dans son délire.

— Que veux-tu, on est beau, on est jeune bien sûr qu’on allait réussir’’ en me tirant la langue, j’ai fait non de la tête alors que Ganke soupirait d’ennui.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ton téléphone scotché à la main’’ dis-je agacé à mon meilleur ami.

— J’essaye de voir s’il y a une version en ligne du livre’’ dit-il exaspéré.

— Tu penses que je n’ai pas cherché’’ montant le ton, agacé.

— Tu sais que je suis doué dans mon domaine’’ murmura Ganke doucement ne me regardant même pas.

— Donc, tu dis que je suis un incapable’’ du dégoût, mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

— Je dis tout simplement que je peux le trouver’’ il était exaspéré maintenant me regardant,- si tu as un problème avec moi, dis-le tout de suite. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées.

— Heureusement d’ailleurs’’ dis-je durement, me retranchant en moi-même. Je ne savais même pas combien, madame Pomme nous demandait d’être silencieux.

— Miles, il faut vraiment qu’on parle’’ continua Ganke.

— Je t’ai dit d’attendre, est-ce que tu es capable de ça ?’’ j’étais irrité, passant mes mains sur mon visage signe d’agacement, il le savait, mais voulait continuer.

— Et si je dis, qu’on cherche tous ensemble !’’ dit Billy pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère, mais c’était peine perdue puisque je voulais vraiment envoyer tout bouler.

— En gros tu crois que je ne sais rien faire’’ dis-je dubitatif en retirant le portable de la main de mon ami pour qu’il puisse me regarder en face.

— Donne-moi ça’’ l’irritation se lisait sur son visage, ses narines étaient dilataient.

— Réponds-moi’’ d’une voix austère, très exigeante.

— Tu sais que j’ai raison, Miles. Tu as fait tout de travers. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait. Tu n’as même pas lu les conséquences’’ dit-il solennel.

— Tu sais à quel point, je souffrais’’ dis-je confus alors que Billy essayait tant bien que mal de se faire petit.

— Oui, mais au lieu de venir me voir, tu as fait ça tout seul’’ ses yeux étaient en colère, mais il y avait une pointe de tristesse,- j’aurais pu t’aider.

— Tu m’aurais dissuadé. J’avais besoin de lui, je me sentais seul sans lui’’ en le regardant, retenant mes larmes,- il m’avait laissé seul’’ une pointe de colère,- c’était pour ça que je l’ai fait.

— C’est pour ça qu’il t’a abandonné maintenant, Miles’’ dit-il sarcastiquement, très énervé.

Le bruit résonna dans la bibliothèque, Ganke toucha sa joue droite surpris. J’étais vraiment idiot, je l’avais giflé. La marque de ma main sur sa joue. Il me regardait, je le regardais. Je ne ressentais aucune émotion positive envers lui. J’étais vraiment irritable tellement en colère. Pourquoi disait-il toutes ces choses ? Franchement, il y avait des moments que je me disais ce que je faisais avec cette amitié. C’était une sensation désagréable d’être mal compris, on dirait qu’on pouvait plus communiquer aussi bien qu’avant. Je lui ai menti sur ça oui, j’avais mes propres raisons jamais personne n’aurait pu m’empêcher de le ressusciter. Putain, Peter où étais-tu ? J’en avais marre de dire à mon meilleur ami que tu allais venir. _Prouve-le_ _qu’il_ _a_ _tort_.

— Miles’’ dit Ganke, Billy quant à lui était choqué de la tournure de la conversation.

— Je m’en vais, rentre quand tu as envie’’ j’ai pris mon sac et j’étais parti parce que je fulminais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le voir pour l’instant.

— Eh bien’’ soupira Billy,- c’était intense.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Je courais, je courais sans direction. Ma respiration était lourde, il faisait noir tout autour de moi. J’arrivais pas à voir le bout, je sentais sa présence tellement dense, tellement forte, tellement pesante que mes pas devenaient lents. Ma tête tournait, essayant de trouver cette présence alors que j’essayais de trouver une cachette. Mais je le sentais qu’importe ce que je faisais, la présence savait où me trouver. Tout tournait, il y avait des maisons qui flottaient, de l’eau qui tombait à l’envers. C’était une couleur bizarre, rouge tellement intense. Il n’y avait aucune odeur, mais je le savais sans mettre le mot dessus. J’étais persuadé. Je courais, je courais cherchant de l’aide. Mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma poitrine, ma respiration commençait à me manquer. Je devais trouver un abri, je devais l’échapper. J’étais tombé dans une mare de sang, sentant des mains me tirant. Je rampais pour échapper, mais je savais que je n’avais aucune chance. Je sentis sa présence dans mon dos, un souffle à mon oreille : « J’arrive » et j’étais tombé de mon lit en grognant de douleur.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ dit ma mère en rentrant en furie dans la chambre me trouvant par terre alors que j’essayais de me réveiller, de me calmer. J’avais l’impression que mon cœur voulait s’échapper de ma poitrine,- Miles’’ en venant vers moi, posant une main sur ma tête,- je t’aide’’ sa voix était si douce. J’ai grogné plusieurs fois, mes fesses me faisaient mal, mon front aussi. Je crois que j’ai cogné la petite table à mon chevet.

— Voy viene mamá’’ en frottant mon bras droit qui s’était cogné aussi.

— Lo veo mi hijo. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?’’ me demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant au bord de mon lit en posant sa main sur mon front, vérifiant si je n’avais pas de la température.

— Je dormais, je suis tombé du lit’’ dis-je en grattant mon nez qui me piquait un peu.

— Un cauchemar’’ d’une voix calme et douce, me regardant. Elle était si inquiète pour moi. Je ne voulais pas l’inquiéter, mais qu’importe ce que je faisais, elle le sera.

— Je sais pas’’ en soufflant hochant des épaules avec désinvolture,- mais j’ai encore sommeil’’ dis-je, elle me sourit.

— D’accord, mais si tu as le moindre problème appelle-moi’’ dit-elle en embrassant mon front alors que j’étais installé.

— Tu vas travailler jusqu’à tard’’ j’ai demandé en me calant bien dans mon lit, c’était si chaud, si doux, si agréable.

— Oui, mais ton père rendre tôt ce soir’’ elle caressa ma joue,- je te laisse à manger en bas quand tu auras faim, d’accord’’ je voyais bien qu’elle se retenait de montrer sa tristesse devant moi. Je n’allais pas bien, c’était sûr. Et mes parents en avaient horreur de me laisser seul.

De toute façon, il n’y avait pas le choix. Il y avait une de nos voisins qui me rendait visite de temps en temps. C’était une dame vraiment gentille qui me surveillait quand mes parents partaient travailler. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère se culpabilisait de me laisser. Je n’allais pas mourir, j’allais bien enfin de ce que je renvoyais, mais en tout cas, elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable comme mon père. C’était incompréhensible. C’était moi qui avais causé cet état de fatigue en jouant avec la vie et la mort. C’était moi qui devais me sentir coupable pas eux. J’étais leur unique enfant. On avait déjà perdu quelqu’un qui nous était cher, mon oncle Aaron. Même si cela faisait quelques années, c’était douloureux encore. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans mon avis.

— Oh chéri, ça va’’ sa voix était si compatissante.

— Je vais bien maman juste un peu fatigué, c’est tout. Je me sens frustré que je n’arrive pas à faire grand-chose’’ en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

— Tu vas voir, tu vas aller mieux’’ j’espérais parce que je n’avais aucune idée. Depuis l’embrouille que j’avais eue avec Ganke, j’avais arrêté de chercher. Depuis deux semaines qu’on ne s’était pas parlées. Mes parents étaient inquiets de mon isolement.

— Je t’appelle plus tard pour prendre de tes nouvelles et ton père viendra manger avec toi’’ j’ai hoché la tête. Elle m’embrassa sur la joue cette fois-ci.

— Bonne chance, mamá’’ doucement.

— Merci, dors bien’’ elle murmura ces mots alors qu’elle partait. J’étais énervé d’avoir tombé de mon lit et de l’avoir inquiété. J’étais un adolescent à problème. Moi qui voulais être discret. J’ai pris mon téléphone pour voir l’heure neuf heures du matin. Oui, j’allais vraiment m’endormir quand j’ai vu le nom de Ganke écrit sur l’écran. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le lire, mais j’étais curieux.

**Ganke**

_Notre amitié est bien trop précieuse pour que je la laisse éclater si facilement. Tu as le droit d’être en colère contre moi, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Mais j’espère qu’un jour, tu sauras me pardonner, car vraiment, cette amitié est très importante pour moi._ Envoyé _à_ 23h05.

C’était hier, j’étais tellement fatigué que je m’étais endormi sur le canapé. Sûrement mon père qui m’avait monté dans ma chambre. Je me sentais encore plus seul sans mon meilleur ami. J’étais censé avoir quelques problèmes dans mon adolescent pas tout ça. Même si on était fâché soi-disant, Ganke me ramenait mes devoirs qu’il allait chercher dans ma classe. Je me sentais vraiment comme une merde, je ne valorisais même plus notre amitié. Je n’allais pas me laisser faire quand même alors j’ai pris le courage de faire le deuxième pas puisqu’il l’avait initié.

**Miles**

_J’ai vraiment honte d’avoir rompu la confiance qu’il y avait dans notre amitié. Je sais que j’ai agi comme un imbécile et ce que j’ai fait est sûrement dangereux, dingue, mais je n’ai pas envie de briser notre si belle amitié, ou même de la voir s’enliser dans des non-dits interminables. On se parlera quand je me sentirais moins énervé contre toi, contre moi._ Envoyé _à_ 09h10.

Je savais qu’il n’allait pas répondre. Il était en cours en ce moment et moi, je devais me reposer pour bien commencer la journée.

…

J’entendis une voix m’appeler. J’étais agréablement bien ne voulant pas me réveiller que je commençais à grogner.

— Miles, lève-toi, s’il te plaît’’ cette voix était si lointaine, j’essayais de m’accrocher à mon sommeil mais c’était peine perdue, je me sentais moins léger, je revenais vers moi. Je fermais plusieurs fois mes paupières. Je me suis étiré en reniflant du nez, fronçant mes yeux, le soleil était trop lumineux pour moi. Je me suis trouvé à regarder mon père,- te voilà’’ avec un sourire, il y avait de la fatigue dans sa posture.

— Papa’’ en gémissant, en grognant voulant me cacher.

— Tu as assez dormi, Miles’’ me dit-il inquiet.

— Je n’ai pas le droit de dormir’’ en grognant, me couvrant de ma couverture même s’il faisait chaud, la nuit j’avais froid, je tremblais même.

— Bien sûr mais pas le ventre vide’’ en enlevant ma couverture avec un rire,- tu n’as pas mangé ton petit-déjeuner.

— Je n’ai pas pu, je crois que j’ai dormi tout le temps’’ j’ai dit en me levant maintenant, je n’avais plus sommeil.

— C’est pour ça qu’il faut manger au moins essayer, d’accord’’ sa voix, j’apercevais une forme de tracas, d’angoisse.

— Mmmh’’ en pleurnichard.

— Tu vas prendre une douche, je t’attendrais pour manger’’ en sortant de ma chambre,- ne traîne pas des pieds, Miles. Je te connais’’ avec un clin d’œil que j’ai gémi à nouveau.

Sérieux, je me demandais pourquoi je cherchais à m’habiller, je sortais rarement de la maison à part aller faire quelques courses avec mes parents. Mais cette fois-ci, j’ai pris un tee-shirt gris où il y avait plein de cocotier. Un pantalon de sport noir très large pour me sentir bien. Une grande serviette pour aller me doucher. Mon cou me tirait un peu, mes dents aussi. Une sensation d’irritation. J’avais dormi toute la nuit et ce matin et pourtant, j’étais toujours aussi fatigué, cette soif était toujours présente ne voulant pas inquiéter mes parents plus qu’ils étaient. Je pouvais vivre avec. Je me suis déshabillé, mit mon pyjama dans la corbeille sale à côté de la machine à laver. J’étais rentré dans la baignoire pour prendre une douche, je ne pouvais pas me prélasser si je ne voulais pas voir mon père débarquer ici affoler. On dirait plus je dormais, plus j’étais fatigué, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, je me sentais mieux.

J’essayais de ne pas penser, mais c’était une cause perdue. De toute façon, mon cœur brisait me le rappelait souvent. Mes pensées étaient bouleversées et avaient tendance à se concentrer plus sur le négatif que sur le positif. Mon esprit était focalisé sur Peter, je l’avais déjà perdu une première fois, cela m’avait fait mal, mais cette deuxième fois, c’était douloureux gravé en moi parce que mon homme ne voulait plus me voir. J’avais enfin réussi à l’admettre. J’étais peu fier de moi. Je n’avais plus ces moments quand l’adulte était dans ma dimension quand j’allais me coucher et qu’il m’envoyait un message du soir et celui du matin. Notre petit rituel, j’étais dans les nuages. Mais néanmoins, avec cette situation, je n’arrivais pas à me relever la tête. Avancer de façon sereine n’était pas pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas tirer un trait sur notre relation parce qu’il n’avait pas le courage de me le dire en face. Oublier Peter était bien plus compliqué que ça ! Mes habitudes avec lui étaient difficiles à oublier. Nos patrouilles quand ils restaient plusieurs mois dans ma dimension, nos escapades.

On était très proche, tout me le rappelait. On était dans la même longueur d’onde plus maintenant. Voilà pourquoi il n’était pas simple de l’oublier et de le sortir de mon esprit définitivement. Sa présence, son sourire, sa bonté, sa gentillesse me manquaient épouvantablement. Tout ce qu’il représentait pour moi me manquait terriblement. Je sais que je devais m’en vouloir parce que c’était de ma faute, mais je n’arrivais pas. Je pouvais me culpabiliser parce que je n’avais pas demandé sa permission qui était difficile à obtenir ce jour-là. Le gommer de ma vie était impossible, il était dans mes pensées, dans mon esprit, dans mon être. Soupirant, arrêtant l’eau. Je me suis essuyé et je me suis habillé avant de descendre pour trouver mon père dans le salon regardant les infos. J’allais indiquer ma présence quand la journaliste attira mon attention.

« _ **Nous avons reçu des nouveaux éléments sur les personnes disparus depuis ces deux mois. La police a trouvé leurs corps. Voici, les photos trouver dans leur affaire personnelle pour les familles qui devront les identifier**_ », les images se défilaient à l’écran et mon cœur ne fit qu’un boum, fronçant les sourcils, « _**Ces personnes ont été tuée, dévorer vivantes. Pour ne pas choquer et respecter les familles, les images ne seront pas divulguées qu’importe la raison. C’est ce qu’on appelle un acte de cannibalisme**_ », je me suis vite retourné sentant toujours cette présence. Je le sentais, mon regard fixait sur un point transparent. Ma main se leva, je ne me sentais pas en danger, mon cerveau ne le réaliserait pas. Je sentais de la chaleur et pourtant, il n’y avait rien.

— Miles’’ dit mon père que j’ai sursauté.

— Oui’’ en me retournant vite fait, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Ça va’’ une lueur dans son regard.

— Oui, c’est juste beurk’’ en montrant la télévision.

— Oui, il y a des gens qui sont malades’’ il mordit sa lèvre inférieure réfléchissant à ce qu’il allait me dire,- tu sais pourquoi, on t’a pas laissé aller encore en débit de ton état’’ en hochant négativement la tête, j’étais curieux,- on ne voulait pas t’inquiéter mais le deuxième corps a été trouvé près de ton école’’ j’ai écarquillé les yeux de surprise mais bizarrement je n’avais pas peur. J’avais l’impression de connaître ça.

— Pourquoi on a rien entendu de tout ça ?’’ dis-je confus.

— Le maire a décidé de ne pas trop inquiéter les parents !

— Mais c’est débile, on est plus qu’en danger’’ j’étais indigné, stupéfait.

— Je sais, mais on doit suivre l’ordre établi. C’est pour ça qu’il y a plus de patrouilles dans ces zones, mais les autres corps, on était trouvé à l’autre bout de la ville donc, il n’y a pas de schéma précis’’ dit-il en me demandant de l’accompagner dans la cuisine pour manger,- j’espère que les infos ne t’ont pas coupé l’appétit.

— Non’’ loin de là, pensais-je alors que je m’essayais,- j’ai pas vraiment faim’’ d’une voix plaintive.

— Je sais’’ en soupirant de lassitude,- mais il faut que tu essayes, d’accord’’ son regard était posé sur moi, m’indiquant d’essayer au moins. Mon ventre était noué. Mais j’essayais pour lui espérant de ne pas vomir devant lui. Ce n’était pas si terrible, c’était fade. Qu’importe ce que je mangeais tout était sans saveur. Ma glace préférée, mon dessert préféré tout n’avait aucun goût pour moi.

J’essayais vraiment, mais mon ventre était déjà plein. L’odeur me donnait envie alors que c’était un de mes plats préféré : blanc de poulet au lait de coco avec des tomates et du riz au curry. Mais je n’arrivais pas. Je mangeais lentement, je regardais mon père qui avait un dossier sur la table en train de le lire. C’était typique pour lui de ramener du travail à la maison. J’avais une idée pour faire disparaître la nourriture de mon assiette.

— N’essaye même pas de gaspiller la nourriture, il y a des gens qui meurent de faim’’ dit mon père monotone, il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder concentrer sur son dossier. Oui, d’accord, j’allais le jeter, mais quand même.

— Je peux le manger plus tard, papa’’ ma voix était fragile, je voulais aller me recoucher en levant les yeux au plafond, observant la teinture beige.

— D’accord’’ je sentais dans sa voix de l’inquiétude.

J’allais lui répondre en le regardant, mais ma voix resta coincée dans ma gorge. Mon ventre se tordit en voyant en face de moi, Peter en train de manger. Ce n’était pas possible, j’allais me lever heureux de le voir, mais ce n’était qu’une hallucination. Je le regardais couper sa viande qui n’était pas bien cuite, le pauvre. Je pourrais jamais manger de la viande mal cuite. Il avait l’air calme, tranquille. Il avait une belle posture, son sourire me manquait alors qu’il mettait un bout de viande dans sa bouche. Je voulais tellement qu’il soit ici que j’hallucinais. Signe de maladie. J’ai fermé les yeux pour faire disparaître cette image, mais en les ouvrants, son regard était maintenant sur moi, son sourire, tellement espiègle, tellement sexy, tellement rieur. Il disait quelque chose, mais j’avais du mal à comprendre. Les mots étaient mêlés, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mais je n’arrivais qu’à entendre, _J’arrive_. C’était tout. J’étais vraiment en train de délirer.

— Miles, tu m’écoutes’’ dit mon père, l’image s’évapora laissant un père soucieux de son fils.

— Oui, qu’est-ce que tu disais, papa ?’’ un peu confus, essayant de rester positif.

— Miles, ça fait quelques minutes que je t’appelle’’ il avait même fini de manger.

— Désolé, j’étais dans mes pensées…

Mon père soupira avant de se lever et de venir s’asseoir à côté de moi :

— Dis-moi ce qui t’arrive !’’ en posant sa main sur mon épaule,- tu ne nous dis plus rien. Tu te renfermes sur toi. Est-ce que’’ ses mots s’entremêlèrent, sa gorge sèche, sa voix était rauque disant ces mots, la contrariété était inscrite sur son visage, son regard était doux me demandant de leur expliquer,- parle nous, on est là pour t’écouter qu’importe ce que tu as à nous dire !’’en posant sa main sur la mienne, me réconfortant en quelque sorte, mais moi, je voulais qu’une seule personne qui n’était plus dans ma dimension. Je voulais tellement lui dire ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Le fait que je sois l’homme araignée. Que je ne pouvais plus le protéger parce que je n’avais plus de force. La dernière fois que j’ai essayé de sauver quelqu’un, j’ai failli me tuer à cause de ma condition. Que pour tout le monde, Spider Man avait disparu du radar. Ne sauvant plus personne. À quel point, j’étais frustré de rester ici, sans pouvoir aider les autres et de ne pas me mettre encore plus en danger. J’étais dans une impasse.

Que j’avais un petit ami qui ne me donnait plus de ses nouvelles. Que je l’avais ressuscité, que c’était l’homme araignée dans une autre dimension. Qu’il avait dans le même âge que toi ! Que je n’avais pas envie de le voir en prison. Non, ces problèmes-là n’étaient pas dans les cordes de mon père ni de ma mère sous peine de recevoir des représailles.

— J’ai envoyé un message à Ganke ce matin’’ dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

— Vous reparlez’’ dit-il content, ses sourcils levaient.

— En quelque sorte, on essaye de trouver le juste-milieu’’ en grattant mon crâne derrière mon oreille.

— Tant que vous communiquez, c’est déjà bien’’ avec un grand sourire en rigolant un peu,- je suis content pour vous.

— Moi aussi…

— Au moins, vous avez franchi une étape’’ j’ai fit oui de la tête alors que je l’écoutais de parler d’une amitié à lui qui ne s’était pas bien terminé parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer convenablement.

…

Il était vingt-deux heures. Le soleil se déclinait, il y avait encore quelques tons rosés et orangés dans le ciel mais les étoiles prenaient place. C’était un spectacle que j’aimais voir devant ma fenêtre qui me faisait m’évader de mon quotidien. Mes parents étaient déjà en train de dormir, ils commençaient tôt demain matin. Je m’attardais plus longuement sur le paysage qui se dressait devant moi. Même s’il y avait des grands bâtiments, la nature faisait en sorte qu’on la contemple dans sa splendeur. De ne pas pouvoir quitter le spectacle qu’elle me donnait. Les étoiles se faisaient timides, je ne pouvais pas rester indifférent devant cette beauté étincelante. Prostré à regarder, à rêver alors que le vent faisait bougeait mes cheveux. La sensation d’être emportée par la nature, d’être si minuscule devant elle. C’était agréable aux yeux. La nature était généreuse surtout le soir quand je me sentais perdu, quand je n’avais pas de but. Je me sentais câliner par sa présence, par sa beauté, par sa compréhension. J’étais émerveillé, ne pouvant pas bouger. Ne voulant pas me rendormir de si tôt.

Cependant, je devais m’y résoudre. L’immensité du ciel m’accablait, me protéger quand je patrouillais la nuit plus maintenant, il y avait d’autres super héros qui défendait ma ville. J’étais incapable de me battre, incapable de rester debout plus de deux heures. C’était chiant, incompréhensible et pas serviable du tout. Un incroyable plaisir se défilait devant mes yeux, je me sentais si petit, si cajolé. C’était d’une tristesse que je devais quitter ce spectacle pour me glisser dans mon lit. La lune était si faible pas encore à son plus haut point. Je soupirais, j’adorais la nuit. C’était le seul moment où je me sentais apaisé et compris. C’était ma confidente, un être invisible qui savait me cacher et me dévoiler quand j’en avais besoin. Les ténèbres avaient repris leur droit, dévoilant, engloutissant toute la lumière alors que j’essayais de dormir. Ce n’était pas éternel, c’était un cycle que j’aimais observer. Ma chambre était dans le noir total, je regardais le plafond, je voyais que des petits points noirs, m’habituant. C’était là qu’une lumière éclaircit un peu la chambre.

C’était mon téléphone, j’ai pris mon portable posé sur ma table de chevet. Je n’avais même pas allumé la petite lampe quand j’allais aux toilettes pour ne pas me cogner. C’était si vite arriver, les accidents. C’était sûrement Ganke qui m’envoyait un message, mais le nom que j’ai vu me fit me lever d’un coup serrant fortement mon téléphone. Je n’y croyais pas, mon cœur était à bord de l’explosion. Que j’ai sauté sur mon lit comme un petit-enfant, personne ne me regardait, je pouvais me comporter comme ça. J’étais euphorique que je me suis juste chaussé, parce que j’étais bien dans mon pyjama. Peter était de retour, Peter était de retour, je voulais tellement crier. Le bonheur me submergeait comme pas possible, j’étais stressé, frivole. J’ai failli tomber plusieurs fois. Je voulais le voir, il m’indiquait d’aller le rejoindre dans son hôtel. Celui que j’avais quitté deux mois avant, me délaissant. Je ne voulais pas que mes pensées négatives prennent le dessus sur mes pensées positives. Je voulais juste le voir, j’ai allumé la lampe de chevet et pris quelques affaires sans faire trop de bruit. Si mes sauts dans le lit ne les avaient pas réveillés, ce n’était pas maintenant. Je devais juste être discret.

Mon sac fait, mon portable dans les poches, j’ouvris ma fenêtre puis alla éteindre la petite lampe avant de sortir. L’air frais sur mon visage. Cela faisait combien de fois, je n’étais pas sorti le soir pour patrouiller. Je me sentais vraiment en forme, j’étais heureux. Je ne me tenais plus en place. C’était bizarre de voler entre les buildings alors qu’avant je ne pouvais pas le faire. J’avais qu’en tête, Peter. Mon mentor était revenu, mon compagnon était de retour. Mon excitation était à son comble que j’ai crié de bonheur. Personne ne pouvait m’entendre. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse, ma pression sanguine avait augmenté. Des parfums d’été se diffusaient dans l’air frais. Tout me souriait, j’étais aux anges pour un simple message, mais c’était compréhensible. J’étais dans un état d’allégresse, de joie extravagante. Je me sentais revivre, être à nouveau moi-même sans être dingue. Le vent me balader alors que tissais des toiles pour sauter d’un immeuble à l’autre. J’étais bientôt arrivé.

L’exaltation me prenait, une forme immense de bien-être engendrée par le bonheur de le revoir. Je commençais à transpirer, la chaleur était écrasante. Ce n’était pas la plus belle des idées, j’aurais juste dû prendre le bus, mais non dans mon euphorie, je l’avais oublié. J’espérais juste que mes parents ne viennent pas me voir la nuit. Je devrais me calmer avant de le voir. Peter m’avait blessé en s’en allant, j’allais devoir prendre ça avec du recul lorsque je le verrais. En fin, j’essayerais parce que lui aussi avait des explications à me donner. Je voyais enfin l’hôtel, je ne prenais jamais l’ascenseur, je l’escaladais surtout. Il y avait quelques lumières allumées alors que je passais devant les fenêtres. La lune était là, elle me suivait depuis chez moi. C’était agréable d’avoir une accompagnatrice. Avant de rentrer, j’ai envoyé un message à Ganke même si on se parlait plus vraiment, il savait me couvrir comme d’habitude. C’était mon second dans la lutte contre les méchants. J’ai pris une grande respiration, ouvrant la fenêtre qui n’était pas fermée. Je voyais un bout du mur, la chambre était à côté, je voyais deux pieds grands et magnifiques.

Je me suis posé gracieusement sur le sol, le cœur battant à mes oreilles. Il y avait légèrement de la musique. C’était une musique de fond surtout celui que j’adorais. Mon courage s’en vola par la fenêtre. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu. J’ai mis mon sac par terre, prêt à affronter le déluge s’il y en avait. Je touchais les murs en marchant vers lui, j’essayais de me donner une contenance pour ne pas perdre pied. C’était là que je l’avais vu allongé sur le lit d’une façon très élégante. Des chaussettes, je me demandais s’il avait froid avec cette chaleur d’enfer, un pantalon noir très baggy et un tee shirt beige où il y avait un petit ourson très mignon en passant. Il ne m’avait pas remarqué enfin, c’était ce que je pensais. J’étais en pression, j’ai pris une grande respiration avant de faire ma présence.

— Peter’’ dis-je, j’avais la peur dans ma voix ainsi que de l’angoisse parce qu’on s’était quitté très brusquement. Si j’étais resté peut-être qu’il n’y aurait pas tout ça. Son visage se tourna vers moi. Mon dieu, comment il était beau si beau. Ses yeux étincelant me fixant d’une lueur indescriptible.

— Miles’’ un sourire au coin tellement tendre, son regard tellement affectueux, sa présence tellement douce. Mon cœur battait trop fort que je n’en entendais pas mes pensées me demandant de me précipiter vers lui et de l’embrasser, – viens’’ mes jambes avaient tremblé par sa voix, c’était si chaleureux, si magnétique, si avenant que ma respiration devenait lourde, mais je me suis précipité. Je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur, son parfum. Mes yeux s’embrumèrent, il était enfin là.

— Bee…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui. Je me sentais si faible dans ses bras.

— J’ai eu si peur que tu ne viennes pas’’ murmura-t-il contre mon front, j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?’’ j’étais étonné parce que c’était moi qui avais causé tous ces problèmes.

— Parce que je t’ai laissé sans te dire au revoir, mon tournesol’’ mon cœur ne fit qu’un, j’enfuis mon nez contre son cou, ce parfum que je n’arrivais jamais à décrire précisément me rappelait une essence de poivre et de chocolat avec une touche de vanille noire. C’était tellement bon, tellement exquis que je me laissais toujours importer.

— Je voulais tellement te voir !’’ ma voix craqua en dépit de ma volonté à lui faire la tête, tout mon être n’aspirait qu’à se lover dans ses bras. Un désir irrésistible de me blottir contre lui. Je me sentais incapable de faire autrement, un besoin terrible de le sentir, de le toucher, de savoir que tout ça était réel, qu’il était bien réel. Je voulais sentir que sa présence. Il referma l’étreinte sur moi encore et encore, un désir de me garder à en crever. Peut-être que j’imaginais tout ça, que je l’interprétais par mon désir d’être avec lui.

Je réalisais enfin qu’il était là, auprès de moi. Pendant ces éphémères minutes, seule sa présence importait plus que tout. Ma tête enfouie dans son cou, je respirais avidement l’odeur chaude de sa peau. Sa main caressait mon dos, me réconfortant comme si on s’était jamais quitté.

— On a tellement de choses à se dire’’ dit-il, sa voix était si cajoleuse. Il m’attira un peu plus vers lui comme si c’était possible, j’étais assis sur ses cuisses alors qu’il déposa un baiser furtif à la base de mon cou, puis un deuxième derrière le lobe de mon oreille, déposé avec délicatesse. Je n’étais même plus habitué à ses lèvres sur mon cou que j’ai sursauté, parcouru d’un frisson, un tremblement à peine perceptible de ma propre chair,- Miles’’ chuchota-t-il, sa voix d’une telle douceur alors que son pouce et son index prenait mon menton pour me faire le voir.

Ses yeux m’avaient manqué, tellement bleu, tellement profond. Il y avait de la tendresse, du désir. Je sentais son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien. Son torse contre le mien, une lueur étrange passa devant ses yeux avant qu’il se penche pour venir m’embrasser. J’étais électrifié, ses lèvres douces, chaudes, pulpeuses m’embrassaient. Sa langue cherchant la mienne, j’ai gémi sans le vouloir. Un simple baiser me rendait faiblarde, me rendait fragile. Cela faisait si longtemps. J’ai passé mes bras sur ses épaules, mes mains caressant sa nuque. Il souffla de bonheur, j’étais perdu dans cette étreinte, dans ce baiser. Sa chaleur était éblouissante. J’avais devant moi l’homme de ma vie. J’étais encore jeune, je ne m’apercevais pas encore complètement homme. Plutôt en devenir. J’allais encore faire plein de bêtise, il allait être encore déçu de moi. Je me découvrais petit à petit dans tout ce foutoir. Je ne savais même pas ce que j’allais faire plus tard alors être dans ses bras était ma sécurité.

Je mûrissais avec lui. Sous ses caresses, je me sentais aimer, je me sentais moi-même. Je l’aimais pour tellement de choses. Pour son côté responsable et loyal me donnait confiance en moi. L’adulte savait me confortait me laissant être moi-même. Notre baiser s’intensifia, je me sentais tomber, mon corps était cotonneux. Avec lui, je me sentais ouvert, libre. Avec lui, je me sentais beau, désirable. Il aimait sans doute mon corps plus que moi. Son désir dans son regard alors que le baiser prenait fin. J’étais à bout de souffle, ma main caressant sa joue. Cela m’avait manqué de faire ça. Je me sentais pleinement revivre avec lui, un grand sentiment de liberté. Il m’offrait l’amour sans les chaînes. Je me sentais respecter, vivant et lumineux. C’était pour ça qu’on devait se parler :

— Il faut qu’on parle’’ cette fois-ci, c’était moi qui l’avais dit. Je reprenais mon souffle alors que je me détachais de lui. On ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation moi assit sur ses cuisses quand même. Ce n’était pas très sérieux parce que je sentais son désir contre mes fesses. On s’assit face à face dans le lit, il se débarrassa de sa veste qu’il mit à côté de lui,- tu n’as pas froid.

— Ça va maintenant’’ me dit-il en me souriant, prenant ma main entre ses paumes. C’était si chaud si agréable,- tu es venu en pyjama’’ un rigolant un peu.

— Je n’allais pas me changer, je me sens bien’’ ses pupilles étaient dilatées, une étincelle s’y trouver. Son regard vagabondait sur ma silhouette, il était attentif à chacun de mes gestes. Je me sentais mal à l’aise, je me tortillais de honte de mon propre corps. J’avais trop pris de poids pour qu’il me regarde comme ça.

— Tu es magnifique’’ en levant ma main vers ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser, son regard ancré dans le mien. Mes joues prirent un joli teint rosé. Je me sentais intimidé par son aura, par son aisance.

— Tu as pensé à moi’’ dis-je discret, mais il a bien entendu.

— Bien sûr que si, quelle question !’’ en fronçant les sourcils comme si je venais de dire une bêtise,- j’ai pensé à toi chaque jour de chaque minute, mon tournesol’’ mon surnom était dit si mélodieusement,- à chaque fois que j’écoutais la chanson que tu m’as passé, celle que tu adores à me faire perdre la tête’’ je l’ai regardé en riant, passant une main sur mon nez, riant un peu plus,- ce morceau est maintenant à nous, Miles’’ sa voix traîna sur la fin me regardant, je me retournais pour voir le placard, je me battais contre mes larmes. Je cherchais à éviter son regard, je n’aurais peut-être pas dû venir. Je me sentais pas en plein confiance surtout par la présence de mon corps, de mon poids. J’espérais vite les perdre. J’avais l’impression de subir un examen sous son regard.

— Je pense tout le temps à toi, Bee’’ en grattant mon front entre les sourcils, retenant mes larmes, un tic quand je m’impatientais. Il sourit en se penchant vers moi, collant son front contre le mien,- je me sens nulle.

— Je l’avais remarqué’’ sa main passant derrière mon oreille,- pourquoi tu te caches de mon regard?’’ dit-il, nos souffles se mêlaient,- tu es sublime, tu es rayonnant, tu es éblouissant mon ange’’ ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, il rit un peu. Je ressentais cette chaleur tactile qui émanait de nous, j’éloignais ces pensées négatives qui m’obsédaient,- tu es irrésistible’’ Peter possédait toujours cette même sensualité qui me drainait vers lui.

Peter avait l’air jovial plus du tout en colère contre moi. Plus ouvert, j’apercevais ce que je n’arrivais pas à percevoir ce soir-là. Son air enjoué et son attitude décontractée me laissant penser qu’il se sentait heureux en ma présence. Sa main jouait avec la mienne, déposant parfois des baisers sur mes doigts, son regard prédateur, d’un bleu profond, m’envoûtait. J’essayais de garder un semblant de contrôle sur moi-même. J’avais qu’une seule envie, c’était de pleurer, de lui crier dessus, de lui dire pourquoi il était parti, mais je voulais profiter de ces instants pour me redonner confiance. Mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de penser à ses images gravées au fond de ma mémoire de ressurgir. Je me voyais avec lui dans ce lit, faisant l’amour. Ce désir impérieux de lui appartenir. Toutes mes pensées se croisaient, se convergeaient vers lui. Mon regard se porta sur sa bouche gourmande qui était un peu gonflé, rougi par notre baiser. Un besoin pressant de les posséder à nouveau. Mon corps me tiraillait, imaginant ses lèvres posées sur ma peau me donnait la chair de poule.

— C’est faux’’ même dans nos embrouilles, il essayait de me faire me sentir mieux. C’était sa façon d’être, de me redonner confiance dans cette phase de mon adolescence. C’était incroyable comment il était bon avec moi, gentil que mes larmes ont coulé. J’ai baissé les yeux pour qu’il ne puisse pas les voir, mais les gouttes tombaient sur le lit.

— Tu me feras jamais changer d’avis de comment, je te regarde, Miles’’ j’entendis son sourire dans sa voix,- tu es ma personne, tu es ma moitié. Tu es tellement beau à mon âge, je n’étais pas comme tu l’es’’ il perdait ses mots, il avala de travers, mes joues étaient écarlates, essayant d’essuyer mes larmes discrètement,- on en parle de tes magnifiques cheveux qui sont splendides en afro, de tes yeux chocolatés faisant pâlir mes yeux, de ton nez qui est si mignon quand tu le fronces quand tu n’es pas content, de tes lèvres pulpeuses si belles si douces qui me donnent à chaque fois un magnifique sourire, de ton corps svelte et de tes courbes à me damner, à me rendre dingue’’ il fit une pause pour prendre mon menton en coupe pour essuyer mes larmes de ses doigts,- de ta si jolie peau marron si parfaite, si douce. Si tu me voyais étant un adolescent à quel point, ma peau était une catastrophe’’ je n’ai pas pu me retenir, il me sourit déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres alors que je rigolais,- mais ce que j’aime le plus chez toi, c’est ta bravoure, ton intégrité, ta gentillesse, ta façon de me regarder.

— Bee…’’ je me sentais gêné par tout ce qu’il me disait mais mon corps, mon cœur était à l’écoute me rendant fébrile.

— J’aime qui tu es, j’aime ta ténacité, j’aime savoir que tu n’abandonnes jamais c’est pour ça que je l’ai mal pris quand tu m’as raconté’’ des larmes au bord de ses yeux, je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, me sentant vraiment idiot,- Miles, je n’ai fait que des cauchemars m’imaginant que tu étais mort à laminute et j’ai repris mon souffle. Quand tu l’as dit, je me suis imaginé tellement de choses. J’étais en colère contre toi, contre moi.

— Mais je vais bien’’ j’ai dit dans un souffle, en essuyant mes larmes. Tout était intense ce que je ressentais. J’avais chaud, je m’étouffais, je manquais d’air. Je commençais à transpirer de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas avoir le même accident lors de notre premier baiser où ma main était resté coller à Peter durant des heures. Je m’étais senti si dépourvu de mes moyens si vulnérable, si embarrassé, si stupide.

— Là n’est pas la question, Miles’’ il me remit à l’ordre,- tu aurais pu causer une catastrophe. Et si tu t’es mis en danger pour rien.

— Mais tu es en vie, tu es de nouveau toi’’ j’accaparai sa conversation, sa ligne directrice.

— T’en es sûr’’ en fronçant les sourcils, je l’ai regardé ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait me dire,- et si j’étais revenu différent !

— Tu ne l’es pas’’ j’ai rapidement dit,- tu es toujours mon Peter. L’homme araignée qui sauve des vies.

— Et qui t’a abandonné !’’ sa voix était triste avec une pointe de colère.

Tout mon être s’était trouvé en captivité par son regard énigmatique tandis que ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas ma vue.

— Tu avais tes raisons, je comprends. Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que ça allait. Tu m’as fait mal en partant sans me dire au revoir, je crois que c’est ça qui m’a fait le plus mal, Bee’’ en mordant ma lèvre, fronçant rapidement mon nez, mes pupilles étaient frénétiques,- le plus dur c’était de savoir que je n’allais plus te revoir.

— J’ai toujours été avec toi !

— Je ne l’ai pas senti’’ dis-je, c’était une façon parlée, sa façon mais qui était très étrange,- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit au revoir ?’’ en croisant mes bras enlevant sa main de mon bras,- peut-être que je l’aurais mieux pris.

— Je n’avais pas le choix, tu m’as poussé à partir’’ dit-il sans le vouloir, mon cœur s’arrêta.

— Tu n’arrivais plus à me regarder en face’’ ses yeux me disaient la vérité,- j’avais raison alors quand je te l’ai dit.

J’étais la contradiction parfaite de mon amour pour lui. Je voulais tant le serrer dans mes bras, le convaincre de ma sincérité de la démarche qui m’avait poussé à le faire. Ce n’était pas mauvais, j’avais mal, j’étais peiné, en deuil. Je voulais juste le revoir. C’était tout, je ne pouvais pas me tourmenter à nouveau. Un baiser se déposa sur la commissure de mes lèvres me faisant revenir vers la réalité. Mais son sourire n’avait pas disparu, il était ici pour moi.

— Quand tu m’as dit ça, j’étais dans un mauvais état. Je me sentais anéanti, épuisé, bouleversé. Des nouvelles horribles et belles en même temps. Je me contredisais et pour ne pas te faire mal’’ il soupira fortement,- je ne pouvais te dire des choses horribles alors que tu souffrais. Tu m’as ramené parce que je te manquais, parce que tu as trouvé ça injuste’’ j’ai affirma de la tête,- je sais que tu ne l’as pas fait avec une mauvaise attention. Tu voulais juste me revoir.

— Oui, à aucun moment la pensée de mettre prit pour Dieu m’avait traversé l’esprit. Si ce sort existe, c’est pour une bonne raison. Pour une utilité’’ il me regarda, ses joues bougeant avec sa bouche de façon mignonne.

— Cela existe, mais il y a toujours un coût’’ il y avait plein d’émotion qui transperçait dans sa voix. De l’amertume, de la tristesse, de la joie, de la complaisance. Mais il y avait ce non-dit qu’il ne me disait pas. Comment je le savais ? Facile à chaque fois qu’il me cachait quelque chose son front se plissait, il tapait ses doigts sur ses cuisses, mordillait inconsciemment sa lèvre. C’était des trucs que j’avais appris avec les années,- est-ce que tu sais le coût ?’’ une lueur passa dans son regard, il y avait une certaine froideur.

— Non’’ je me sentais pris en faute, je me sentais mal à l’aise.

— Ne baisse pas les yeux comme ça, relève la tête, regarde-moi’’ d’une voix exigeante,- je veux voir ton magnifique visage’’ une pointe de joie aussi.

— Tu m’intimides’’ dis-je bouleversé en grattant derrière mon oreille droite signe de frustration. Il rit de plus belle en posant sa main sur ma joue écarlate. Je sais que je n’étais pas un adulte, mais je me comportais comme un enfant alors que j’étais un adolescent.

— Ne le sois pas’’ sa voix était légère, son regard intense se plongea à nouveau dans le mien, front contre front comme au début. Sa main posée sur ma joue, la caresse de son pouce. Le silence s’installa entre nous. Je me sentais bien là, au creux de ses bras, son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je voulais tellement embrasser sa bouche si tentatrice. Bleu contre marron, une sorte de connexion passa. Je commençais à me sentir fatiguer, je commençais à bâiller. Il l’entendit en me longeant sur le lit. Il n’y avait rien à dire parce qu’il me comprenait. Une fois couché, il vint se blottir contre mon dos, m’embrassa dans la nuque. Un baiser simple qui me faisait aussitôt frissonner. Cela me faisait tellement du bien d’être dans ses bras, je me sentais désiré et en sécurité. Son souffle contre ma nuque, sa main caressant mon ventre, j’étais bien. Ma fatigue n’était plus comme avant juste envie de dormir pour me retrouver en forme.

J’étais lové dans ses bras, je me sentais détendu. J’allais bien si bien que je sentais le sommeil me gagner lorsque je l’ai entendu me chuchoter :

— Tu m’as manqué terriblement, mon ange’’ je ne bougeais pas, pensant certainement que je m’étais endormi même si un sourire s’affichait sur mon visage. Après tout, dans cette position, il lui était impossible de le remarquer,- je ne veux plus te quitter.

— Moi aussi’’ dans un murmure sentant à nouveau ses lèvres sur mon cou avant de glisser vers mon oreille et chuchota :

— Tant mieux.

Bien sûr, il y avait d’autres choses à se dire, mais ma fatigue avait pris le dessus. Demain, on parlera.

…

Je me suis réveillé avec la trouille de ma vie. Dans ma tête tout se basculer. J’étais essoufflé, je regardais un peu partout.

— Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ demanda Peter en me blottissant contre ses bras.

— Un cauchemar’’ dis-je un peu perdu enfouissant mon nez dans son coup.

— Tu l’es fait souvent’’ du doute dans sa voix, caressant mon dos pour me calmer.

— Oui, c’est horrible’’ écoutant son cœur, je me suis mis à sourire bêtement. Quand j’étais avec Peter, je n’étais plus moi-même. J’oubliais le stress de tous les jours. Mes galères et mes peurs pour me laisser emporter par son parfum, par sa chaleur,- je ne fais que ça, rêvé de ça.

— Tu veux en parler !

— J’en sais rien celui-ci, je me souviens pas juste que je sentais prisonnier de ses bras’’ je n’étais pas très bavard le matin.

— De qui !’’ un peu étonné, un peu désabusé.

— J’ai ces rêves enfin ces cauchemars où une présence me suit !’’ j’avais un doute et Peter l’avait aperçu.

— Cette présence, elle te cause des ennuis’’ essayant de me comprendre sûrement.

— Non, je crois que je vois ce qu’il voit’’ j’ai rit nerveusement,- ce n’est qu’un cauchemar après tout’’ mon cœur était lourd, pesant.

— Mais tu ne le vois pas comme ça’’ j’ai penché ma tête pour le regarder. Comment il pouvait être si parfait le matin. Il y avait juste une trace rouge sur sa joue gauche.

— Je crois que ce sont mes craintes qui se reflètent dans mes cauchemars. C’est ce que Ganke m’a dit ?’’ il pouvait lire du doute sur mon visage.

— C’est normal, Miles. Quand on est traumatisé, notre subconscient y va de sa propre interprétation’’ en embrassant ma joue. Mon ventre grogna, c’était une première,- tu as faim.

— Oui apparemment’’ j’avais oublié cette sensation de faim.

— Tu as l’air surpris !’’ en riant un peu, alors que ses mains bras quittaient mon dos. Il se leva.

— Oui, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne mangeais plus’’ comme si je racontais le bon temps. Il se retourna vers moi affolé,- je vais bien.

— Tu penses que c’est à cause de ce que tu as fait ?

— Oui, je suis allé voir le livre mais un voleur l’a volé’’ ma tête me faisait mal.

— Je vois’’ dans un murmure,- tu en as besoin’’ il réfléchissait.

— Quoi !’’ j’étais perdu qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire.

— C’était un accident pour la première fois’’ ces mots sortirent de sa bouche ne me parlant même pas.

— Quel accident ?!’’ j’ai gémi de douleur.

— Tu as besoin de manger et de boire’’ en me regardant me souriant. Il s’approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras,- je suis vraiment un imbécile, maintenant, je comprends.

— Quoi ! De quoi tu parles, Bee’’ j’étais perdu, il m’avait perdu comme quand je perdais mes chaussettes et que je ne retrouvais qu’un seul. Le mystère, concentre-toi, Miles.

— Va prendre une douche, je vais faire à manger’’ dit-il solennel, en caressant mes cheveux en bataille. Je ne voulais même pas les démêlaient.

— Maintenant, tu cuisines’’ dis-je surpris lui qui raffolait des plats déjà préparer.

— Que veux-tu, j’ai appris à cuisiner. N’aie pas l’air surpris’’ en me boudant, je le trouvais trop mignon.

— Désolé, c’est juste que j’ai tellement l’habitude de te voir manger tes plats à emporter que c’est bizarre’’ il me fit une petite pichenette sur le front, me faisant froncer les sourcils en gémissant. Je lui ai tiré la langue avant de partir en courant dans la salle de bain où j’ai trouvé mon sac en me cognant dessus. J’ai failli tomber, mais je suis bien rattrapé.

Observant l’endroit, il y avait plein de trucs. Un verre avec du dentifrice et une brosse à dent. Un peignoir accroché au mur. Du shampoing, de l’après shampoing, du gel douche, une tendeuse, des cotons, deux bonnets de couleur rouge et doré, c’était ce que je mettais la nuit pour protéger mes cheveux quand je dormais. Je trouvais ça complètement chou et affectueux ainsi que des produits pour mes cheveux. À force de me voir trimballer mes affaires chez lui, il avait capté et avait acheté. Un petit ami très attentionné. Un peigne, des petits chouchous noirs, rouges, marrons. C’était bien que j’avais oublié mes produits. J’avais le sourire jusqu’aux lèvres. Je me déshabillais tout content, pensant à plein de choses et ce que cela voulait dire pour moi. Durant toute ma douche, je n’arrivais pas à calmer mon sourire parce que je pensais à ce truc, à ce mot. Il fallait juste qu’il le confirme. Je restais devant le lavabo en me forçant à retrouver mon calme. Je fermais les yeux en me concentrant pour retrouver une respiration normale. Je commençais à me détendre. Une minute, plus tard, je me sentais mieux.

Après ma douche, je me suis habillé, mais pas coiffer. Je le ferais plus tard parce que je n’avais pas la concentration à ça. Je voulais juste le voir. Le coco sentait super bon. J’adorais ce gel douche, c’était ma vie avec celui au caramel. Peut-être que je lui demanderais de l’acheter. Qui sait ?

— Peter’’ dis-je en ne le voyant pas dans la chambre.

— Je suis à la véranda’’ sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Je suis allé en direction de la voix pour le trouver assit à regarder le ciel. C’était difficile de voir les voitures d’où il était, on était au dernier étage. Il y avait le petit-déjeuner sur la table. C’était beau, j’espérais le pouvoir manger sans vomir,- viens, t’asseoir mon tournesol’’ en quittant la vue du ciel pour me regarder.

Je lui ai fait un magnifique sourire, je me suis approché de lui, je me suis penché pour venir embrasser ses douces lèvres. Sa main partit sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

— Bonjour’’ dis-je avec un magnifique sourire contre ses lèvres, mes yeux étaient rieurs.

— Bonjour’’ sa voix était rauque, sauve, chaleureux,- prêt à manger !

— Oui’’ je n’étais pas pressé, mais je ferais avec. Je me suis mis en face de lui. Je n’étais pas enthousiaste, mais je pouvais faire un effort. J’ai croqué sur le pain et j’ai senti enfin de la saveur. Il y avait de la confiture de fraises même s’il y avait un goût de fer pas très prononcé, mais je m’en fichais.

— Alors’’ son regard était intense sur ma personne.

— C’est bon, c’est la première chose que j’apprécie’’ avec un sourire, j’étais jovial. Mon regard se porta sur sa main qui était bandé,- tu t’es blessé !

— Oui en coupant les fraises’’ que je voyais dans un grand bol,- j’étais distrait.

— C’est pour ça que je cuisine pas’’ en m’indignant de moi-même. Il n’y avait que moi pour faire ça et il me regarda avec un grand sourire en retenant de rire.

— Je vois’’ en faisant oui de la tête amusée par mon comportement,- bois ton thé aux fruits rouges’’ me dit-il.

— Tu sais ce que j’aime’’ en prenant la tasse. L’heure de vérité, j’ai bu quelques gorgées. C’était tellement délicieux, tellement suave que cela me calmait, mais j’ai grogné.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’aimes pas !’’ alors qu’il buvait son café tranquillement.

— C’est juste qu’il y a un goût arrière de fer, c’est comme quand j’ai bu mon sang par hasard’’ dis-je dégoûté.

— Ah bon, laisse-moi voir’’ il me prit ma tasse et goûta,- t’es sûr parce que moi je sens rien’’ les mêmes tics qu’il faisait quand il essayait de me cacher quelque. Il y avait une anguille sous roche.

— T’es sûr’’ alors qu’il me tendait la tasse, j’ai bu à nouveau. Il y avait toujours ce goût. Comme le thé était chaud, c’était plus prononcé plus affirmait.

— Peut-être que tu as altéré tes goûts’’ il me dit en mangeant de la viande avec de la salade.

— Comment peux-tu manger de la viande dès le matin’’ en soupirant, en mangeant mon pain toasté.

— Je me suis habitué, il y a très longtemps’’ dit-il distrait alors que ma main partait pour lui piquer un,- non’’ il gifla ma main.

— Aieuh’’ caressant le dos de main droite, en gémissent.

— Désolé, réflexe’’ avec un sourire d’excuse,- cette viande n’est pas pour toi. Si tu veux, je peux t’en préparer’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils en boudant bien sûr.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas manger celle-là ?’’ en soufflant de désarroi comme si dans ma tête, il y avait cette voix qui me disait « Sauf-qui-peut ». C’était drôle.

— C’est pour ma diète.

— Mais t’a pas besoin de perdre du poids. Tu es splendide, Bee’’ en lui faisant un ravissant sourire.

— Non, ce n’est pas pour ça’’ en riant un peu de bon cœur,- j’ai une diète très stricte que je dois suivre pour ma santé.

— Tu es malade’’ ma lèvre inférieure tremblait en reniflant du nez.

— Non, je vais bien plus que bien, mais il y a certains trucs qui ne passe plus dans mon estomac sinon je vomis’’ en grimaçant.

— Tu es comme moi, mais moi, c’est toute la nourriture enfin, je croyais’’ en regardant la table plein d’aliment,- c’est bizarre ce que je vais dire mais, et si l’une des conséquences c’est que je ne peux pas manger la nourriture de mes parents, de mes voisins, de mon ami mais le tien. C’est dingue ah’’ en grimaçant prenant un peu de thé. Je commençais à m’habituer au goût.

— Pas vraiment, il faut vraiment que tu me dises quel livre tu as utilisé ? Si tu as des traces ?

— Non, j’ai tout perdu. Je ne me souviens pas du titre. J’étais tellement triste, je ne voyais ce que je voulais voir. J’étais…

— Hey, je suis là, mon tournesol’’ en posant une main sur la table que j’ai prise, la caressant de mon pouce.

— Oui’’ j’ai commencé à tousser.

— Ça va’’ inquiet.

— Oui juste mon ventre qui se révolte, mais j’ai tout sous contrôle’’ alors qu’il embrassait le dos de ma main. Ses lèvres étaient toutes chaudes. Il se pencha un peu pour m’embrasser au coin de mes lèvres, mais bizarrement, il n’y avait pas le goût du café. Il fallait vraiment que j’arrête de penser à des trucs bizarres. Je voulais changer un peu le sujet, je voulais vraiment savoir de ce qu’il devait,- alors, tu as fait quoi durant ces deux longues moi.

— Pas grand-chose, j’ai voulu juste mettre quelques trucs au clair’’ la brise faisait bougeait mes cheveux qui se séchaient à l’air libre.

— Il faut que je le sache’’ dis-je impatient que j’ai bu de travers mon thé.

— De quoi ?’’ dit-il intrigué avec un sourire.

— Tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps ici’’ comme si j’avais couru un marathon, mon cœur battait un peu plus vite,- j’ai vu plein d’affaires dans la salle de bain.

— Tu aimes ce que je t’ai ramené’’ dit-il un doux sourire aux lèvres, posant sa main sur la mienne qui était posée sur la table.

— Oui, c’est sympa de ta part’’ j’avais une idée sûrement bête mais peut-être pour se faire pardonner un peu de m’avoir laissé.

— Je ferais tout pour toi’’ terminant de manger son assiette et but pour la première fois son jus de pamplemousse parce que c’était ça cette couleur quasi rosée.

— Alors !’’ j’étais impatient, je ne tenais plus en place.

— Je déménage ici’’ sa voix traînée un peu.

— Donc, je vais passer plus de temps avec toi’’ j’étais jovial.

— Miles, je reste’’ dit-il amusé parce que je ne l’avais pas capté.

— Quoi ?!’’ surpris, étonné,- je ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas passer du temps ici’’ il rigola sûrement de mon non-compréhension.

— Miles’’ passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour le humifier,- je reste, ça veut dire que je reste officiellement dans ta dimension’’ j’avais du mal à comprendre ses dires. J’étais figé, je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas bien. Quoi ! Il allait rester enfin quoi ! Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je ne croyais pas à mes oreilles. Je n’arrivais pas à fonctionner normalement et lui me regardait me demandant ce que j’avais.

— Vraiment’’ il y avait comme un doute mélangé à la surprise tout ça dit d’une petite voix.

— Oui

— Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment’’ je l’ai dit plusieurs fois avec joie. Il hocha la tête, je me suis retrouvé à me relever vite fait et je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Je lui donnais un câlin, je le regardais, je lui donnais un autre câlin, je le regardais avec un sourire éblouissant. Puis, il me serra fort contre lui en embrassant mes cheveux. On s’étreignait en souriant au milieu de nos baisers. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains pour me regarder.

— Alors, raconte. Tu es content !

— Oui’’ mes joues me faisaient tellement mal d’être aussi heureux,- tu ne plaisantes pas, je ne rêve pas.

— Non,’’ il me regarda droit dans les yeux,- mon tournesol, ne pleure pas’’ en essuyant mes larmes.

— C’est des larmes de bonheur, Peter’’ avec un rire infantile,- c’est juste waouh. Je n’arrive pas, c’est, c’est, c’est waouh.

— J’ai compris’’ lui aussi n’en pouvait plus de sourire.

— C’est si beau, si incroyable. J’arrive pas à le croire’’ j’étais encore abasourdi par cette nouvelle que j’ai bégayée.

— Pourtant c’est vrai’’ il me contempla, j’étais émerveillé par lui et je l’ai embrassé de nouveau. J’ai fermé les yeux, laissant mon cœur se calmer et profiter du moment. La vie m’offrait un aperçu de ce qu’elle avait de plus extraordinaire. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait durer, et je m’en moquais, parce que c’était mon temps, mon bonheur et je n’avais pas l’intention d’en cacher une seconde de plus à penser à m’inquiéter de la suite.

— Tu es le meilleur petit ami que je n’ai jamais eu’’ avec un grand sourire en rigolant, posant mon front contre le sien.

— Ah bon parce que tu as eu un avant moi’’ en bougeant ses sourcils de façon comique mais avec une pointe de sexy attitude.

— Oh tu sais ce que je veux dire’’ je me suis assis sur ses cuisses, posant ma tête contre son torse oubliant le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Sa main caressait distraitement mon dos alors que je sentais son autre bras bougeait prenant sûrement sa tasse.

…

J’étais encore chez Peter, je ne voulais pas le quitter, je ne voulais pas être loin de lui. Je me comportais comme un égoïste, mais je m’en fichais. Cela faisait deux mois que je ne l’avais pas vu. J’étais allongé sur le lit, calé contre mon oreiller puisque maintenant, c’était le mien. J’allais passer beaucoup de temps ici alors je devais apprendre la possession, « C’est à moi aussi ». Mon compagnon était entré dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche. Je regardais les messages que Ganke m’avait envoyé ainsi que celles de mes parents.

**Ganke**

_Tu te fiches de moi. Tu découches encore. Où tu vas ? Envoyé à 22h40_

**Ganke**

_Hey, tu me réponds. Je ne vais pas te couvrir. Envoyé à 22h45_

**Ganke**

_D’accord, tu fais chier, mais on parle plus tard. Envoyé à 22h55_

**Ganke**

_Salut, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas répondu ? Tes parents ont appelé. Tu as eu de la chance que c’est moi qui ai répondu. Ils étaient paniqués, mais je leur ai dit que tu étais en train de dormir. Envoyé à 07h01_

**Ganke**

_Mais sérieusement, tu t’es fait tuer ou quoi. Parce que si j’ai menti à tes parents et que tu es mort ! Envoyé à 07h05_

**Ganke**

_Bon puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre, je vais me rendormir. Envoyé à 07h07_

**Ganke**

_Sérieux me rappeler dès le matin. Pourquoi tu n’as laissé une note ?, abruti va !. Envoyé à 07h08_

J’ai rigolé de ces messages. C’était vrai qu’il détestait se réveiller aussitôt. Je devrais m’excuser et l’envoyer un message.

**Miles**

_Désolé, je n’ai pas eu le temps de te répondre. Je dormais. Non, personne m’a tué. Merci de m’avoir couvert. Tu es le meilleur._ J’ai regardé pleinement ce message pendant quelques secondes si je devais le changer ou pas. _Envoyé à 10h05_

Maintenant je devais voir ceux de mes parents.

**Maman**

_Tu es dans le pétrin de partir sans laisser une note. Envoyé à 07h05_

J’ai dégluti. Même si c’était un simple message. Je sentais que j’allais être puni. Pourquoi mon cerveau ?

_Ce n’est sûrement pas de ma faute_ , dit ma conscience. J’ai roulé des yeux.

**Papa**

_Tu es réveillé. Tu ne peux partir sans nous le dire. On était inquiet. Envoyé à 10h00_

Je n’étais pas fier de moi. Je me comportais comme un enfant pourri gâté. Je ne comprenais pas tout le temps mes réactions. C’était juste que c’était difficile d’avoir dans un même phrase _Réfléchir_ et _Peter_. Cela me submergeait qu’importent les décisions que je devrais prendre, l’adulte était toujours en coin de ma tête.

**Miles**

_Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste voir mon ami. Je me sentais mal de ne plus lui parler. Je me sentais seul. Envoyé à 10h10_

Culpabiliser les parents, c’était mon domaine. J’adorais faire ça sans aucun scrupule si je pouvais désamorcer la punition. J’entendis l’eau coulée dans la salle de bain. Je voulais aller lui rejoindre, mais on prenait petit à petit nos pas. On avait beaucoup d’autre choses à se dire mais pour l’instant on profitait de notre présence.

**Papa**

_On parlera de ça ce soir. Juste la prochaine fois que tu as l’idée de partir, avis nous. Envoyé à 10h15_

**Miles**

_Vous avez eu l’impression que je fuguais. Envoyé à 10h15_

Une mauvaise blague que j’ai envoyé sans réfléchir. J’étais idiot dans ma tête.

**Papa**

_Très drôle. Je te laisse. Envoyé à 10h16_

J’ai soupiré de fatigue. Pour la première fois de ma vie, tout me semblait parfait. Je regardais autour de moi et je m’apercevais de la chance que j’avais. J’allais venir aussi longtemps que je pouvais. Depuis que j’avais ses bras pour m’enlacer, j’étais heureux. J’avais trouvé un endroit où il n’y avait que le bonheur, dans le creux de son cœur là où je me reposais dès que je le pouvais. Je ressentais un bien-être absolu, si fort, que je croyais rêver. Un bonheur intérieur immense, si beau que j’avais envie de pleurer. Le calme m’enveloppa, mon regard dérivait vers le mur où il y avait un cadre accroché. L’image « tait un cheval en train de courir dans le désert. Je voulais pleurer de bonheur. J’étais reconnaissant d’être avec lui. J’arrivais jamais à mettre mot de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je pouvais mettre amour, heureux, incroyable, désir, mais c’était si peu ce que je ressentais. Les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer mes sensations, mes ressenties, mes envies. C’était pâle comparait à ce que j’imaginais la nuit, dans mes rêves, les mots devenaient timide lorsque je m’exprimais.

Je n’avais pas envie de tout gâcher. Je me sentais bien avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir. Je lui avais fait peur. De ce que je lui avais fait ce jour-là, je n’étais pas en tort. J’étais sûr aujourd’hui moins par rapport à tous ces trucs qui m’arrivaient, mais en même temps, je ne le regretterais pas. Et si c’était à refaire, je l’aurais fait en faisant plus attention aux conséquences peut-être. Mais la peine que j’avais, ce vide à l’intérieur de moi. C’était un supplice de vivre sans lui, de respirer alors que lui non, de parler, de rigoler, de sourire alors que tout était éteint chez lui. Je n’allais pas faire ma vie en demandant quel goût, ses lèvres avaient, quelle odeur son corps avait, quel son sa voix faisait, est-ce que ses iris étaient bleus ciel, bleu marin, bleu profond, bleu clair. Ce n’était pas un chemin que je voulais prendre. Mon écran de téléphone s’alluma.

**Ganke**

_Enfin, je pensais que tu avais fugué. Tu sais très bien que je te couvre depuis si longtemps. De rien. Tu veux qu’on se voie cet après-midi. Envoyé à 10h40_

Je n’avais rien de prévu et je n’allais pas passer toute l’après-midi avec Peter. Enfin, allait savoir.

**Miles**

_Pas de problème, on se dit 14h30. Notre endroit. Envoyé à 10h40_

**Ganke**

_Pas de problème. Envoyé à 10h40_

Il était temps de régler ce problème. La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit sur Peter qui était habillé seulement d’un pantalon beige. Je pouvais observer son torse, ses muscles bien désigner, ses plis et ses poils noirs fins entre ses pectoraux qui continuait vers son ventre jusqu’à son pubis. Il avait pris un peu de couleur. Quelques traces rouges peut-être à cause du soleil. Une serviette sur sa nuque, séchant ses cheveux noirs. Je buvais son odeur, ma gorge était sèche, des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu’il me regardait. Il me rendait nerveux parce que je ne savais jamais ce qu’il attendait de moi. Mon ventre me piqua de nouveau alors qu’il s’approchait de moi, ma bouche était légèrement ouverte, aucun son ne sortait. Il s’assit au bord du lit, je me suis levé. Front contre front, ma respiration haletante, sa main se plongea sous ma chemise, effleurant mon ventre, passant son pouce sur mon téton qui, aussitôt, se durcit. Je retenais mon souffle tandis qu’un courant électrique se propageait jusqu’entre mes cuisses. Je sentis mon sexe s’éveiller et me maudis intérieurement. Il suffisait que Peter me touche pour que je perde la tête. Je haletais déjà, mon ventre me tirait, je me sentais devenir brûlant alors que sa langue dansait avec la mienne. Sa main descendit sur mon dos caressant mes fesses.

— Tu crois qu’il y a de la place pour moi’’ dit-il dans un souffle, sa voix rauque. J’ai écarquillé les yeux, pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Pourquoi il était obligé de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre tel l’embarras qui prenait mon corps, mes joues s’échauffaient. Sa main leva ma tête, ses yeux me dévoraient, incapable de me détourner d’un tel spectacle. L’adulte était tellement beau que je voulais imprimer chaque détail de son corps dans ma mémoire. Sa chevelure fournie que j’adorais passer mes mains, ses muscles fins mais puissants de ses bras, son torse sculpté que je sentais contre mon ventre. Je mourrais d’envie d’y plonger mes mains et d’enrouler ses mèches onctueuses autour de mes doigts. Il me faisait oublier où j’étais.

— Tu restes’’ murmura-t-il en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

— Je dois rejoindre mon ami cet après-midi’’ mes mains caressant sa nuque.

— On a du temps alors’’ ses yeux plein d’intensité voulant me dévorer.

— Tu me rends pas possible’’ dis-je en prenant une de ses mains pour le poser sur mon cœur qui battait à la chamade pour lui,- regarde ce que tu me fais !

Il m’attira plus contre lui, je sentais mon corps partir dans le lit, sa chaleur était omniprésente. Il enleva ma chemise, sa main caressa ma joue puis la rondeur de mes mamelons avant de happer la pointe de ses lèvres. Il fit jouer sa langue un instant avant de le mordiller, et le suça avec rigueur mes gémissements remplissaient la chambre. Sans cesser le supplice qu’il m’infligeait, il fit glissait une main le long de mon ventre et entre mes jambes couvertes. Il pressa son sexe déjà excité contre mon érection. Mon cœur battait, ma pression sanguine battait dans mes oreilles. J’étais, j’avais trop chaud. Sa main passa sous mon pantalon et mon slip, effleurant mon pubis. Sa main était fraîche sous ce feu entre mes cuisses. Caressant mon sexe quelques instants avant de descendre plus bas, insérant un doigt, juste assez pour me rendre fou, et de le retirer de nouveau. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure alors que sa langue continuait à maltraiter mon téton.

J’enfonçais mes ongles dans sa chair le faisant gémir. J’ai laissé échapper un soupir sentant ses dents tiraient doucement sur mon mamelon, son doigt rentrait en moi. Un moment qui tournait ma tête, je voyais flou, excité par sa bouche et par ses doigts. Mon cœur se serra au même moment, Peter insérait deux doigts profondément en moi, et c’était tout mon corps qui se contractait de plaisir. Sa langue délaissa mes tétons pour lécher mon cou, mon oreille. J’étais en feu, mon ventre s’échauffait, mes mains griffant probablement son dos, accrochant à ses fesses écrasant contre mon sexe. J’étais ailleurs, je me brûlais. Je voulais qu’il m’enlève mon pantalon, mon slip. Mon sexe se sentait à l’étroit, emprisonner. Il releva la tête et riva son regard au mien avec une intensité qui m’excitait puis écarta légèrement les deux doigts qui me caressaient de l’intérieur. Mes doigts de pieds étaient serrés, mes mains accrochant désespérément à ses fesses.

J’ai poussé un cri quand ses doigts touchèrent un point sensible que j’ai failli jouir qu’avec ses doigts jouant à l’intérieur de moi. J’étais secoué par un puissant frisson, mes yeux fermaient tout seul, je contractais les cuisses autour de lui. C’était trop, ses lèvres cherchant la mienne, m’embrassant à perdre l’haleine. Je sentais le goût du sang dans ma bouche, est-ce que c’était moi qui avais mordu ma langue fortement ou c’était lui, mais je n’avais que faire. J’avalais ce qu’il me donnait, j’étais au ciel. Ce n’était pas possible, j’étais dans une autre dimension pour me sentir ainsi. J’ai passé une de mes mains dans ses cheveux comme j’en avais tellement envie. J’allais perdre la raison à force.

À suivre…


End file.
